friends like these
by sawyerG
Summary: we met when we were all damaged, we bonded at a time when our hearts were fragile and broken we healed each other with out even knowing how.
1. Chapter 1

CAROLINE, BONNIE, KATHERINE.

**_opening day_**

It all started right here right in this room can you imagine how our lives would of been if we hadnt been brought together , into a room full of strangers with similar problems but at the same time completely different, do you think we'd be here right now standing here and hoping to do the same" caroline says turning to look at her two best friends "no i can still remember that day can you" bonnie the brunette beauty replied "yes" caroline and the raven haired woman said at the same time "do you think we'll be able to make a difference" katherine ask letting her bitchy persona slip "we already do" bonnie said "what do you mean bon?" caroline ask "you dont know how much you both saved my life that day and every day after it, i still remember it"

_**Bonnies P.O.V - **_

so here i am bonnie bennet being forced to do something i really dont want to do, i walk into the rank smelling church basement type of room and head straight for the coffee table, most people where here already but the meeting hadnt officially began,

i took a tentive sip of my coffee, the sheer taste making me want to grimace "here" i turn and see a blonde pouring something in my cup "it will make it taste alot better trust me" i took another sip and right away i was thankfull "thanks good idea bringing a flask" "oh its not mine i came earlier and sat in on the A.A group and some one gave it to me" she said with a smile.

i looked at her taking in everything she was clearly beautiful, blonde and blue eyes but she was skinny really skinny her hair looked rather dull and her eyes had lost some of its shine "im caroline" "bonnie" "is it your first time here" i nod "is it that obvious" i ask "no, its my first time here to" i take another sip of my coffee and look at the pastries that is set up, looking at least a day old i decide against it "what made you go to an A.A meeting" i ask "oh i was here early and it was just finishing and i went to get some of the coffee and one of the people gave me this, the funny thing is i think he was the counsellor" she said smiling "i mean this room alone would drive any one to drink" that makes me laugh.

a shout from the door draws my attention to a brunnette on the phone shouting "fine just leave me alone, i dont need you" she shouts before slamming her phone shut and storming over to where im stood and the confessions table "dont" i say when she goes for the coffee which rewards me with a glare " trust me im saving you from the coffee here" i say pouring some of my own drink into her cup , i watch as she takes a sip smiling "thanks whos good idea was it to bring a flask" she says i look at caroline "i sort of did" "what do you mean sort of did" "someone at the A.A meeting gave it to her before" i finish for her "not surprised one look at this room makes me want to drink" the brunnette says which causes me to laugh "see i told you glad im not the only one to notice" caroline says with a smile her eyes twinkle for a second not the dim glow before but a full shine "im bonnie this is caroline" "Katherine, so what exactly goes on in one of these thing" she ask "i dont know its my first time here" "same" me and caroline answer her.

i zone out on the people who are talking about there versions of abuse that happened like 30 years ago and try to avoid the memory of his hand around my throat but every time i think about it i can feel it i drag my hand back up and wince slightly from touching the bruises that are still there.

a snort pulls me back to the present i look and see that it was katherine who is sat 2 seats away from me and caroline who the snort belonged to "have you anything you would like to add" the lady who i pressume is running the thing ask "yeah, how is sitting here and listening to all these women who i might add have long been rid of any type of abuse going to help me , i mean what does Dorothy over here have in common with me or what gives you the right to know anything about this" i cant help but smile a little when i see the woman who she called Dorothy who clearly didnt like the refrence give her an evil look "i assure you though i dont have a personal experience in such dealings i am a highly qualified" "text books got it, im going for some real coffee and any one who wants to join can" i stand up along with caroline and follow her out and into the coffee shop around the corner.

we sit for like an hour laughing "did you see that woman give you evils when you called her Dorothy" i ask laughing god it felt like for ever since i laughed like this i think to my self "can you blame the reference i mean she was wearing red shiny shoes and a blue dress i was expecting her to hit you over the head with toto " caroline says with a laugh "its her own fault i mean who wears that, i mean come on you have it coming when you wear that" katherine says with a laugh "oh god! what time is it please tell me its not that" caroline ask pointing to the clock on the wall "its 10 to 7 why whats the rush" "oh god im late its nice to meet you both really really good but im late hopefully ill see you both at the next meeting,bye" i watch out of my mind confused as she runs out flustered leaving behind a simlilarly confused lookng katherine.

"so bon bon whats your story" katherine ask me "i havent got a story" "thats a lie everyone has on and yours is a good one i can tell but i'm a patient woman i can wait" "i havent got a story" i say getting defensive "and even if i did how do you know it would be a good one" "because that was the 9th time you touched the bruises on your neck that ive seen, but dont worry the good stories are the ones that no one wants to tell" "what about you, whats your story" i watch as she falters a second but recovers pretty quickly a smirk being put in place "when i can know yours i tell you mine" "deal" i say hoping for s subject change my prays get answered but with a small kick when i hear my grams voice.

"Bonnie sheilia bennet " "grams" "dont give me none of that grams stuff why did you walk out" "i went didnt i i did as you asked" "and Im geussing your the trouble maker who led my granddaughter astray" she asks turning to katherine who seems to be getting a kick out of this "katherine peirce aka trouble maker all though i personally prefer temptress who likes to corrupt the innocent, oh but dont worry our bon bon here wasnt that pricey all it took was the promise of a good cup of coffee i mean i would of gone higher thrown in a muffin but you dont haggle with someone when they've already accepted the deal" she says shaking my grams hand before standing up, i watch as my grams face splits into a giant grin before answering "well atleast it was a venti" she says shocking me but causing katherine to break out into hysterics "oh god, your a diamond, i'll see you later bon bon, bye grams" i smile as she leaves "you made a freind i take it" "yeah i think i've made to but you not long missed her" i say thinking of caroline "well just remember that shes going to need some one when the jokes run out" grams says refering to katherine.

_**Caroline p.o.v,**_

i rush home as quick as i can but im too late hes already home "hey babe your home early" i say as i walk in hanging my bag on the hook before walking further into the apartment i watch as tyler walks over to me i freeze as he places a hand on my arm and a kiss on my cheek, i start making dinner on record time busing myself with that and hoping that it will be a good night,

i was wrong as soon as i sit down at the table to eat he starts "where were you" he ask his voice which i used to like no taunts me "oh nowhere i just went for a walk, how was work" i ask hoping he'll change the subject "oh you know files to read phone calls to take oh i found out something though" "yeah" I ask his plate hits the floor and i start the counting in my head 1,2,3 "yeah my fucking girlfriend is cheating on me" 4,5,6 "im not cheating on you tyler" 7,8,9 "liar" 10, he screams as his hand flys out and connects with my face.

I fall to the floor as he begins to kick at me my mind takes over a haze takes me away a third party in it all , i dont feel the pain of the hits , i cant hear the rage in his voice or the words hes screaming , my body just lays there and takes it all as i float somewhere out of reach waiting for that day when it wont be enough for him to just hit me like this but for now i allow myself to become part of the haze.

_**Katherine p.o.v,**_

I lay in the dark counting the shadows that dance across my bedroom wall my mind racing past all the images that i force myself to forget in the daytime assault me now, his eyes, his hair, the feel of his hands , the sound of his voice,.

the dark is my enemy but i dont want to let fear dictate to me.

my breathing starts to get more rapid, my legs tingle my hands feel restricted , my jaw starts to hurt , pins and needles start to rise before trailing down down towards my abdomen- i slam my hand down onto my bedside lamp the light temporarily blinding me but its nothing but my saviour right now chasing away the shadows on the walls and taking away every thing else as i lay trying to control my breathing.

2 minutes and 12 seconds 4 seconds longer then last time.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 -

**Caroline p.o.v ,**

It has been 2 weeks since i met bonnie and katherine and havent been able to see them the bruises on my face are nearly gone but its still sore to walk I've had a phone call from bonnie but i had to cut it short because tyler had got home , i still cant go to the meetings i dont even know why i bother, its been a good day today hes not hit me since that night because im still sore from the last time, he's been happy and calm but i'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop it always drops.

ive been sitting on the sofa watching t.v for the last 5 minutes while tylers in the shower when the door bell goes "get the door" tyler shouts from the bathroom. i wince when i sit up but manage to get the door open hiding half of my face from view,

i see bonnie and katherine standing there, panic floods my system if tyler finds out oh god no "what are you doing here, you cant be here leave" i say "whats going on" katherine asks "you havent been to the group we wanted to know if your" "shh please you cant be here if tyler finds, just please go you need to leave" i'm pleading now i know tylers going to come out and see them and i dont know what im going to be able to say to him

"whats going on caroline" bonnie ask katherine pushes the door open knocking my ribs causing me to wince her eyes go wide "what happened to you" "please just go " "not until we have answers" katherine says. the water stops my heart starts to race "i'll tell you anything come back tomorrow in the day time just please go you need to go please" im shaking what am i going to do if he finds them "okay we'll go" bonnies says pulling katherine out of the door "we will be back" is the last thing i hear before i shut the door.

i walk into the kitchen taking a steadying breath as tyler comes over to me wearing nothing but a towel i freeze as i feel him encircle me from behind "who was at the door" "oh no one just some sells people" i lie thankfull that he cant see my face, he knows when im lying "what did they want this time" "something about home insurance, i told them that we have it already, they wouldnt listen i practically shoved them out of the door" i say turning to face him its not a full lie i did have to practically shove them bonnie and katherine out of the door he doesnt seem to notice the smile is real "well you are a push over" he says this is whats worse the words he says to me i nod "whats for dinner" "what would you like" i say as i move to the fridge to look.

_**Bonnie p.o.v,**_

"what was that" i voice my thoughts as i sit with katherine at my house "somethings going on and i want to know what" "do you think shes being" "yes" she cuts me off, oh god thats horrible "we need to help her" i say more sure of anything "we can only help if she allows us to" "well i cant just sit back and do nothing its not right" "well what do you want to do go over there and force her to tell us if he beats her infront of him, do you think she say he does, no she wont we'll be forced to leave and if he is beating her she's going to get hurt worse for telling us" katherine says "well what are we gonna do" i ask frustrated "talk to her tomorrow" with that i watch as she gets up and leaves the house.

i meet up with katherine at carolines door and knock straight away more determind for the truth then ive ever been.

she opens up "oh come in i thought you may have changed your mind" she says inviting the us both in, the apartment is a nice size i walk through the little hall way into the open spaced living room and kitchen/ dining room theres a door behind me and two more doors and a patio door that looks like leads onto a small balcony roof.

"do you want to a drink" she asks "yeah something strong if you have it" "tyler has some whiskey or i have some tequila or theres coffee" she says "tequilia" "can i ask why you want to be drinking at 1 in the afternoon" katherine ask "because i need to tell some one why i went to that meeting and i want caroline to be able to trust us to tell us about whats happening to her and to do that im gonna need to drink" i say to katherine quietly as caroline hunts for the alcohol "we hardly know each other" she hisses "here" caroline says brings the tequila over with glasses.

"so how does this work then" katherine ask sitting down on an arm chair while i sit in the middle of the sofa "so ovbiously somethings happening to you and has happened to us and we all scream trust issues katherine more then any one" "hey i resent that" "what ever, and look i , we want to help so im gonna take a geuss here and say your boy friend hits you" i watch as she freezes and then takes a shot "what makes you think that" i hear her ask "lift up your shirt" katherine says "what" we both ask "if he doesnt hit you then you wont mind lifting up your shirt" katherine says.

"katherine" i hiss "what we cant help her if she wont allow us to" "why would you want to help me" she says "because we've all been through something and we all need to trust some one" i say looking at katherine then back to caroline "what you want to go around in a circle and tell each other our dirty little secrets" caroline ask a little bitchy "why not" "why would you want to tell us" katherine asks "because i like you both and i want us to" "be friends" she says "why not its not like we have many options is it" i point out.

she scowls but doesnt say anything "so who wants to bite the bullet" caroline asks i look and see them both looking like they wont i remember my grams words a few weeks ago - 'you need to tell someone bonnie, if you dont want to tell me then tell some one or this will eat you alive, and nothing should have that kind of power over you' "i went to that meeting and moved back to my grams because i had to leave new york i had to run away, because i couldnt stand the idea of being out in public any more i c-cant look in a mirror without seeing the marks" i take a deep breath and then another shot "what happened" i hear one of them ask but im stuck in my head "he-he raped me" they both take in a breath "i dont even know who he was i just remember walking home and going to answer my phone when some one dragged me into an alley and i fought back with everything i had but he was strangling my and i couldnt breath and i remember the pain and i scratched him and then black" i take a shaky breath only now realising i have tears running down my face.

"i woke up to find myself in the hospital they called my grams and the police, i left before any one got there, i found out i had a cracked scull and a concussion i went home packed my stuff cried in the shower for i dont know how long, when my grams found me i had all my stuff ready and i came back here moved in with my grams and hardly spoke for two weeks thats when she forced me to go to the meetings, and i met you both" i said before taking another shot "are we the first people you told" i nod before going to another shot "your turn" i say gesturing to either of them.

"here goes nothing" katherine says standing and pulling up her shirt, revealing a scar along her back thats still healing "oh my god,what" caroline begins but stops and turns around to look out the window.

"my parents died when i was 15, leaving me and my sister orphaned, our brother jeremy was in the car, our aunt jenna moved out of her dorm and helped look after us, i went down the route of drink and drugs while elena the goody goody girl she is went the other way , we graduated she came back home with her new boyfriend, i used to flirt with him to get a rise out of her, it was my fault really, any way there was something about him i just couldnt put my foot on what it was, i found out that he was her ex boyfriends brother, one night i flirted elena stormed off they had an arguement that night damon came back and well i got that woke up and my hands were bound i couldnt move the room was pitched black, elena came home and found us he had only just taken the ties of my hands and was dismissing me out of the room like i was some common whore, she went mental slapped the crap out of me didnt believe me when i tried to tell her what happened i left went to a friends house who stitched me up i left jenna occasionally rings me to ask me to come home, its funny i still ask her how elena is even when i know it will cause an argument, my own sister and the aunt who i used to party with took damons word for it, im the slut see so unlike you bonnie who didnt do anything wrong i did i caused this" she says my heart twisting for what she went through suddenly before i can say anything caroline shouts.

"thats bullshit!" causing katherine to turn around and us both to look at her "you flirted, that doesnt mean you willingly dropped your knickers for him, you didnt ask for it neither did you bonnie, you were doing nothing wrong and you" she says pointing at katherine "you were trying to help your sister realise that he was a lowlife, you couldnt of known how much of a lowlife he really was" suddenly she starts crying and pacing her hands clenched into fist.

"caroline, trust us" i say knowing shes on the verge of letting us in "i cant" "of course you can" katherine shouts "i cant if i tell you and he finds out he'll hurt both of you and i can take it he stops with me because he loves me but he wont stop with either of you , he could kill you both, you've already been through so much i cant put more on you" i stand up ready to argue when katherine is already crossed over to her and pulling her shirt open.

she stands there in her jeans and a bra crying. me and katherine both gasp hands covering our mouths , shes covered in big purple bruises all along her stomach and up her ribs "oh caroline" "oh my god" we both say at the same time and pull her into a hug all three of us crying, cut open and hugging on for dear life.

_**Katherine p.o.v ,**_

"how long" i ask once she has put her t-shirt back on and we've calmed "i met tyler freshmen year at college, fell in love instantly well for me anyways, he can be so sweet he wanted to move in together at first i didnt want to , but at a party one day some guy was hitting on me and i didnt like it he got into huge fight for me so i agreed then 2 months after that he came home after he was jumped it was the same guy from the party and his friends, he hit that night and i locked myself in our bathroom until he calmed down i was gonna leave him i started to pack but he broke down and i couldnt this was the man i loved with all my heart how could i leave when he was broken and crying infront of me, it was fine for months my mum got sick and he helped me with everything, it wasnt until a month after that when he beat me up , this time it was bad really bad i had no where to go and he made sure i knew that for days i was in bed couldnt move i had to drop out of college because i had missed so many classes, i was meant to go back in the fall to redo the year but he made sure i didnt, he doesnt do it all the time but when hes angry, ive learnt to not feel it any more he tells me when to jump and i do" she says hatred shoots through me "you have to leave him" bonnie says "i cant" "you can" im shaking now the anger making me want to rip him apart "i dont have any where to go, no job, no money , i dont have anyone" "your wrong" i hear myself saying "you have us now and i refuse to allow this to go on any longer" i say more determind then ever.

"i cant leave him" "bullshit,you want to leave him other wise you wouldnt of gone to the meeting" "its not that simple" "of course it is, you leave him, whack him with a restraining order and be done with him" "where do i go" "anywhere with me or bonnie" "do you want to leave him" bonnie ask "yes" "then kat's right pack your stuff i'll go get things set up and you can stay at mine" bonnie says "when is he going to be home" "in half an hour" "then just pack for the night and we'll figure something out for the rest of your stuff" i say walking with her to her room "this is a great apartment how much is the rent" i ask as shes grabbing her stuff.

"i dont pay rent i own it" "you or tyler" "me" she says i look around "im ready" she says as she swings a bag over her shoulder.

we leave and she locks up as were walking to the bus station i realise im going home alone to a dark apartment with nothing but the shadows i must of done something to betray my warriness because next thing i know i have to hands being slipped into mine "your coming tonight right" i look at bonnie confused "no of us should be alone tonight" caroline says i can do nothing but nod, my heart starts beating with hope that these girls may be just what i need.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 -

**caroline p.o.v , **

its been 2 days since i left Tyler and tomorrow i have katherine and bonnie moving in the locks have been changed and tyler stuff has been removed which had a very angry tyler shouting at the door for 2 hours before i had to call the police with trembling hands but the satisfaction i had when i realised i had done that on my own ignited a spark i thought was long forgotten so here i am standing in the department store picking up things to change my home from the walls that stood by and watched to walls that will make me feel new.

i had everything i needed and as i was walking out to the taxi a flyer caught my eye picking it up i quickly got home and to work in transforming my home,

picking up the paint brush i began my work barely able to contain my excitment to begin my new life.

**katherine p.o.v,**

I've packed everything except for some clothes i'm not moving until tomorrow and its early still and i bored so i ring caroline who has been busy all day but i try agian "theres no point ringing she wont" 'hello' "huh,, hey i've been trying to reach you all day where have you been" straight to bitch mode trying to hide my concern 'planning a surprise,' comes her perky response "what surprise could of taken all day" 'oh not much it didnt take all day i just finished about an hour ago' i hear busteling in the back ground that sounds alot like traffic "where are you" 'oh im heading to the cages' "whats the cages" ' a place i used to go to with my mom, i had to stop going because of tyler but im free well as free as im gonna be but he didnt like me coming here so i stopped but i found a picture when i was erm any way you should come its on 9th on cherry street' it has me intregued so i decide to give her the benefit of the doubt "what is it on cherry street that im supposed to be going to?" i ask "oh that can be a secret but you, know when you get here its next a hair salon theres bars on the windows i'll be inside ooh bring bonnie, gotto go im here' she says before hanging up , bars on the windows where is she going, i think before ringing bonnie.

**bonnie p.o.v,**

me and katherine stand outside the place where caroline is meant to be with apprehension settling into me, its a gun shop the sign is a faint hunters bronze with a target on it and 'hunters mark' written on it there are bars on the windows which hold hunters gear and other things behind it on a display for passer bys to see, and i cant help but think what people would see while looking at us, 2 girls standing outside a gun shop with matching looks of confusion on there faces "are you sure this is where caroline is" i ask katherine after what felt like a hour at standing looking into the window "this is where she said, but it cant be right this has to be a joke" "i know, why would she be at ,, this" "i have not got a clue, do you think tyler hit her so hard that she lost all her marbles" "katherine" i screech who just shrugs before walking to the door and opening it up.

the inside is strange there is a glass casing running alongside the walls which hold lots of different types of guns and ammo on the other side looks to be a wall of hunters gear all the way from boots and tents to bear traps and such theres a guy standing behind a row of fishing lines and my eyes are trying to spot caroline in this mess, when suddenly i see her coming out of a door way with the biggest smile on her face talking to a really handsome middle aged guy "care" i say getting her attention "hey you made it" she says as we walk over to her "what are we doing here" katherine ask "kat, bon id like you to meet alaric, alaric these are my friends katherine and bonnie" she says pointing to each of us

"hi" "nice to meet you, caroline was wondering when you would pluster up the courage to come and join us inside" he says "ok can some one please tell me what im doing here, or what your doing here for that matter" "well when i was planning your guys surprise i found an old photo of me and my mum here and i thought about the last time we came here together and i realised i dont have anyone telling me what i can and cant do any more and i thought when was the last time i held or even shot a colt 44 revovler and i just decided that i'd come here and see if my membership was still active, and i was lucky that it still was so i've been testing out some of these beautiful bad boys while waiting for your skinny asses to get in here so i can teach you" she says with a grin that would normally come from a 5 year old in a candy store.

"teach-you cant be serious" i scream did she want us to hold a gun and shoot at it "my mum always used to say that every girl should know how to handle a gun, and i thought i bet neither of you knew, probably never even seen one up close and personally so why not have me teach you" "well ladies if you would like i could teach you both" alaric says katherine seems nervous but has this look of excitement in her eyes while im just freaked "oh come on ric, you and i both know i have just the same amount of experience as you when it comes to guns" she says before turning to look at us "but he's a good teacher your in safe hands, so with that i have a beautiful swing out revolver that i'm dying to show some attention to, start them of with something small okay" she says before trotting of to pick up the gun that looked bigger then her for arm.

after the intial shock of shooting the gun a few times i got a strange feeling of being in power which i never had before and one look at katherine i could tell she was feeling it too.

i put down the gun and walk further along the shooting range to see caroline im shocked still watching her.

her face is blank in concentration but her eyes are a light with a fire ive never seen in her before and shes shooting the gun like its nothing i take a couple of steps to see the target and her shots are perfect the head and body covered in perfect puncture wounds from the bullets shes shooting, just then alaric comes to join

"shes one of the best shooters i've ever met, she won our competition for years ever since she was 14 years old and she wasnt even meant to be able to qualify, some mistake and by the time they found out she had already blown the competition out of the water" his voice barely filters through my ears in between the sounds of gun shots

"shes so focused, like i've never seen before" i hear myself say while watching her as she empties the remaining bullets letting them sail into the air.

i watch as she turns around and stalks over to us back to her cheerful self "hey how you finding it, fun right" "that was incredible how long have you been able to do that" i ask "since i was about 6 i think before that i was helping my mom clean her service pistols for as long as i can remember, it was one thing we had in common my dad hated it but it was our time you know, we loved guns and hated ponchos, weird right" she says with a giggle.

we walk over to katherine who for some reason has stopped shooting and is sitting with her head in her lap "kat are you alright" caroline ask rushing over to her she pulls her head up and i've never seen any one so pale in my entire life "kat whats wrong" i ask "i -i dont feel to-" she starts saying before passing out into carolines lap "oh god, kat, call 911 " i shout before dropping down next to them.


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline p.o.v,

the ambulance came pretty quickly and bonnie jumped in with them while alaric drove me behind we some how managed to get to the hospital seconds before the ambulance after a few heated arguements with doctors and 2 unfortunate nurses we where now waiting for katherine to wake up she looked so small and fragile in the hospital bed that i could see the innocence in her and not the fearless woman she puts on for the world,

she stirs and i shoot up bonnie doing the same "hey hey katherine how you feeling" "yeah you gave us quite the scare earlier" i said taking her other hand in mine "wh- where am i" "the hospital and dont be mad but you missed some hot paramedics" i said with a smirk,"what happened" she ask after taking a few sips of water "we dont know they wont tell us anything they wanted to tell your family but we stopped them" bonnie said "yeah that took alot of convincing" i say with a smirk "you mean threatening" bonnie says "what do you mean" katherine asked "care here took it apon herself to scare some doctors with the threat of what was it you said to him" i shrug my sholders and put on my most innocent look i can "all i said was that if they try to phone your sister than instead of wanting to be here he'll need to be here" i said "there may have been a comment on losing his manhood, but honestly it was nothing" i said causing katherine to laugh "it was not nothing he broke down in tears and had to run away because you taunted him about crying asking if he even graduated pre-school with the way he was crying for his mother" that caused katherine to cackle harder "what he's meant to be a doctor he should toughen up all i said was he obviously had a good relationship with his mother" i said with a smirk "i knew there was a reason i liked you care" she said "whys that" i asked "because you can be a bitch like me" she said smiling "wow, here i was thinking it was for my amazing fashion sense and sunny disposition " i said with a smile "you two are just crazy" bonnie said causing us all to laugh.

we were still laughing when the door opened and the doctor walked in, he was tall and built nice brown eyes that held all his emoticion because his face was composed his hair a nice chestnut that reminded me of warmed chestnuts,

"hello are we interrupting something" he asked hint of an accent i smiled a little when i noticed kats flirty gaze on him "no not at all, doctor" i said when no one else spoke up "can you tell us what happened" bonnie asked "yeah, im kind of wondering why i fainted like a menopausal women on a summer day" katherine said,

i noticed the doctor trying to hold back a laugh which was working for everything but his eyes "miss pierce my name is doctor Mikealson but please feel free to call me Elijah, we have your test results back is now a good time to talk" he asked looking at me and bonnie.

"hey do you want us to leave" bonnie asked "no its okay you know how i am, might as well stay,whatever" she said "we'll stay" i say taking hold of her hand and flopping next to her on the bed, even though we havent known each other for a while i was quickly becoming well versed in katherine speak.

"very well, miss pierce-" "katherine, miss Pierce is my mother and as you can see im not 45 and dead so please call me katherine" she said interrupting him "katherine, the reason for your fainting spell came down to 2 things the first being low blood sugar and the second due to your pregnancy the baby had taken all of your" he stopped when katherine screeched "WHAT!" i turned to look at her worry etched on bonnies face as well as my own "did he just-" "uh huh" i said rubbing my thumb on her hand "miss Pierce i was under the impression that you were aware of the pregnancy, it seems your approximately 3" "3 months, get out" she says her hand tightening i look at the him as he seems to be surprised "miss Pierce -" "I SAID GET OUT! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT" she started shaking which resulted in me and bonnie throwing our arms around her when bonnie spoke directly to him "i think you need to leave" she said i had never heard her voice so harsh and authoritive he mumbled something i think but i was focused on trying to control katherine from shaking.

bonnie's p.o.v,

i was walking to the coffee machine my mind on a loop i looked up to see that it was about 3 in the morning and katherine and care were asleep on in the hospital bed after what seemed like hours of crying and shouting and kat throwing things before she had calmed down and to say i was exhuasted would be an understatement.

"seriously" i say when i reach the coffee machine just to see that its not working "ah yes the coffee machine is not working" some one says behind me," yeah i got tha-" i had to stop when i take in who im looking at he's one word HOT! "hello,beautiful and who might you be" he asked my mind trying to come up with something im about to speak when he carries on "yes darling i know im a fine specimen of a man but theres no need to stare at me, when you could join me for coffee" he says, my blood starts to boil "excuse me, your full of yourself arent you" "well ive never had complaints about my, talents so how about that coffee" "i think id pass" i say and start walking away

just to have him follow me "you know this playing hard to get is rather interesting but never the less you can stop now we both now you'll give in" that makes me stop and put on a smirk hes arrogance is really astonishing "no" he seems confused "no" "yes no thats what i said no i will not have coffee with you" "darling i think" "you think nothing will not have coffee with you, oh and just so you know im not playing hard to get i just am hard to get" i say leaving him standing there before tip toeing back into kat's room.

i walk in to see katherine awake but caroline still asleep "hey how you feeling" i ask climbing onto the bed next to her "how could this happen" "i dont know" i say softly wiping the tears away from her cheeks "hasnt he taken enough from me" "what are you wanting to do about it" i ask softly "what do you mean, like an abortion" "yes or theres adoption or you could keep it" "i dont have a job bonnie how am i meant to keep it and why would i want a reminder of what he's taken from me every day" "dont see it that way" caroline says "hey i fought you were asleep" i say "i was but i heard you come in" she says with a smile "what did you mean" "i mean hes taken alot from you already but dont see this baby as him taking something from you see it as you getting something that could be wonderful" "how is having a rape baby wonderful" even im confused "because its still a baby yes how he or she came in the world was a horrible way and not made from love but a baby is small and precious and innocent and has so much love that it can give it just needs some one to give it to" "so you think i should keep it" "no thats not what im saying im just saying that i'll be here for you with what ever you decide to do i'm just saying that you dont have to see it as a him taking more from you but rather giving you something" i smile at caroline and so does katherine even if its a small smile "do you want to keep it" she sighs "it doesnt matter i wouldnt be any good with a baby" "now i dont believe that, you'd be a great mom" i say "yeah if a kid picks on yours and the mom wont stand a chance you'd be all kung fu on her ass while wearing incredible shoes" caroline says sitting up "we'll help too we'll be like that film 3 men and a baby but it will be 3 women and a baby" "you'd do that" "if you want to do this then of course will help we'll get jobs and it will be okay" i say "i-i" "its okay you dont need to decide now".

"hey kat have you got your stuff packed already" i watch as she nods "if you want i'll take your keys and bring it to mine and then i'll come back and we'll do a swap so i stay here while bonnie gets her stuff and brings it to mine" caroline says "thats actually a really good plan" i say with a smile "my keys are in the front pocket" with the keys caroline bounces away leaving me to fall asleep with katherine, trying to keep my mind of those hauntingly brown eyed stranger to no advil.

Katherine p.o.v,

it had been ages since Caroline left and i was starting to get a bit worried and highly bored which was not good for bonnie, "do you think we should call her" "yeah and tell her to wake her sleepy arse up and get here im highly bored,im gonna find the doctor and see when they'r going to let me out of here" i walked to the nurses station where i see a middle aged women sat at the desk "hey do you know when im going to be discharged" "no you have to wait for doctor Mikealson to sign your discharge papers" "well do you know were he is so he can sign them" "kat" i turn around to see bonnie holding her phone her face drained of colour "bon what is it" "its caroline" "where is she, what did she say" i asked still annoyed "she didnt pick up a paramedic did" "what do you mean a paramedic did" my stomach turning into a not "they said her neighbour found her on the door step, they answered her phone theyre on their way here" "tyler!" i say she nods tears filling her green eyes "come on we'll go find her" i say when the nurse stands up "excuse me you cant leave you havent been discharged" i turn around "listen here im leaving and unless you want a black eye from trying to stop me you'll just sit your fat ass back down and tell doctor Mikealson to call me when he wants to sign my discharge papers" "you cant just-" i ignore her and continue on with bonnie heading towards a&e.

when we get down there its pretty calm until we see people wheeling in a stretcher.

i take a step forward and stop still i hear bonnie gasp next to me as we recognise caroline who looks like shes been hit by a train, they push past us and start talking to each other '22 year old female lots of lacerations unconscious in the field, bp over 80" a paramedic said reading of a chart, they started to cut her t-shirt revealing her bruises that seemed to cover her whole torso "jesus, do you know what happened" a doctor that i dont know asked the paramedics 'no the neighbour said she heard something and when she got outside she saw her trying to get into the house before collapsing she called 911" "whats going on" i ask when i see them about to cut her chest "what do you think your doing to her" i scream "ma'am you cant be in here" "do i look like im 80 what are you doing to her" "who are you" "her friend now do i need to repeat myself again" "your friend has been through alot and we need to releave some pressure on her lungs because she has been having diffulculty breathing which could be caused by a few broken ribs, she may also have some internal bleeding that we will need to deal with in surgery, does she have any one to contact" "we're her family" i say automatically which he gives me a smile "do you know if shes allergic to anything" i shake my head 'she seems to be bleeding from the abdomen where the hell is the surgeon' a nurse behind him shouts i watch how a doctor waltzes into the room takes one look at the chart before "lets get her to the O.R people" "look we'll keep you updated but we have to go" "look just dont let her die okay" bonnie says "im gonna kill tyler" "whos tyler" the doctor ask "her dick of an ex" i say before he walks of.

as they start to wheel her out the surgeon stops before us "hello darling" "crap" i hear bonnie say "look if she dies i will" i start but cant breathe when i look at her wires all over her, her body covered in bruises and cuts "dont let her die" bonnie says to him "i'll do my best" he says to her giving her a sweet smile that i see bonnie return causing me to click my fingers "hey hey no flirting with my best friend when your meant to be saving my other one" i say "what can i say im a multi tasker" he says before walking of.

we've been waiting for 2 hours when bonnie brings over two cups "is that coffee" i ask "yeah but i dont know how good it will be" she says i take a sip then grimace "ergh what is this" "decaf" "why decaf" i ask she raises an eye brow at me "oh right preggers" i say before putting my coffee down "why is this taking to long, they should of given us an update by now" i say getting up and starting to pace the waiting room "i dont know, you should sit down" she says "i cant sit still shes in there and we have no idea whats happening right now and who's phone is that" but the ringing is coming from my pocket "hello" i answer sharply '_Miss Pierce its doctor Mikealson, the nurses tell me that you have left but i have not signed you out so could you please come back to your room' "I _cant right now im currently waiting to hear some news" '_have you already left the hospital' "_no im in a waiting room on the fourth floor" '_Can i ask why you in the surgical waiting room refusing to come and be discharged' "I_'m waiting to hear news on my friend who is currently in surgery and the stupid doctors arent telling me anything so i will not leave until i found what is happening right now so im sorry that I'm messing with your schedhule or what ever but im staying right here until i know something so being discharged can wait" i said '_if i come to you will you allow me to discharge you Miss Pierce' _He ask "wow your really want to get home dont you, but yeah i geuss i wont be moving" and with that i hang up and put my phone back in my pocket.

"who was that" "the doctor, he wants to discharge me so hes coming here to do it" i say talking to bonnie "dr Mikealson" she ask with her eye brow raised "yeah the one and only why" she shrugs "oh i just thought i saw some chemistry there yesterday" she said, she was right i definatly felt something before the whole pregnant thing but he's just no "he's hot dont get me wrong but, nothing can happen there" "it can if you want it too" she says drinking from her cup "im pregnant no nothing can happen, and me what about you and flirty doctor earlier what was that all about" i ask

"what do you mean" i arch my eyebrow "fine, i met him last night when i went for coffee but the machine was broke and he interrupted my inner musings then when i was caught staring he turned into an arrogant arse, like yes hes hot but his personality was a , like his personality diminishes his attractiveness" this has me interested that i sit down "what do you mean" "when he caught me staring, he went all _' I know I'm hot , so how about we grab some coffee and then get out of here where you will be lucky to have sex with me and then leave in the morning grateful that i chose you to warm my bed for the night'_ please im not interested in that i never was and will never be" she said animated in her actions.

"why is it taking so long" bonnie ask "i dont know, you think shes okay" i ask "she has to be, she's got to get over this, so that she can move on and never have to deal with tyler" she says "i cant believe this happened why cant he just leave her alone its not enough that he's taken nearly 4 years of her life he has to try and kill her" i say standing up and facing bonnie "has to kill who" i hear behind me, turning to see Dr, Mikealson "caroline" he looks confused before motioning to sit down "wheres the blonde one" he ask as im filling out the paper work "its caroline who were waiting to hear about" "do you mind me asking what happened" i look at him but bonnie is the one who answers "we dont know, i rang her phone and a paramedic answered and now shes in surgery due to internal bleeding and the doctors arent telling us anything" just as she finished the surgeon from earlier walked out "brother what are you doing here" "kol" "wait you two are brothers" bonnie ask's "i can see it, the accents the eyes" i say looking at them both "i feel like i should apologise to you " bonnie says causing me to chuckle and kol to frown "what are you doing here" Elijah ask "im here with an update brother" Elijah looks confused but bonnie is quick to ask "well your friend had some serious internal bleeding but we managed to fix it, she also suffered from two broken ribs and a fractured collar bone and some swelling in her cheek shes being taken to post op and from there will be moved to a room and if all goes well she will be able to come home in a few days" "when can we see her" i ask "when she's moved to recovery" thank god shes okay is all that goes through my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**_caroline p.o.v,_**

I woke up groggy and in pain, i opened my eyes against the blinding sun and had to blink a few times to get used to the sudden blindness, i sit up and take in my surrondings, katherine asleep and lying on my arm while bonnie is sprawled out in an arm chair, for 2 weeks they have barely left my side, i've had other visitors including the police, 2 Mikealson doctors that seem to have a thing for bonnie and katherine as well as Shelia Bennett.

i carefully slide my arm out from under a heavy katherine and swing my legs out from my bed and onto the floor not able to stay still for any longer, i walk into the bathroom and have a quick shower grateful that i can do that now with out to much pain, and get dressed, i look in the mirror to see my reflection noticing how my once bright purple bruise is now more greens and faded yellow around my eyes, the cut on my lip healed and the swelling on my cheek has gone down to be barely noticeable, the scull fracture that i had is now fully healed but the fractures in my ribs and on my collar bone is still healing and sore to touch, i apply a little mascara before trying to put some foundation on but stopping when it causes me to wince before heading out of the bathroom and after tucking bonnie and katherine in i slip on my ugg boots and head out, saying hello to some of the night nurses before stopping to chat with La'verne the black nurse who seems to be a mother hen to every one "hey La'verne" i say with a smile "hey baby girl, how long did you get this time" "about 3 hours, how is the shift been so far" i ask refering to the night shift she's been forced to work "slow managed to finish my paper work and catch up on my shows, apart from a little incident involving Irene slow" "which one was it this time" i ask "the little small one with the bambi eyes, you excited to go home today baby" i give her a small smile " i think so, maybe im gonna head to the cafeateria you want anything" i ask "you know me baby i dont need anything" "how about i just pick you up a coffee for the walk home" "actually Richards picking me up" she says i smile before heading off to the elevator.

im walking out of the dining room when a flyer catches my attention,

' _self defence - learn how to bring down an attacker twice your size ! first 3 sessions free if you sign up today...' _

I imagine tyler the way he seemed so much bigger then me in a fit of rage the way his hands were so big and seemed to be able to grab so much of me , the way his fist would connect...

i force myself to stop thinking about him and with one quick look at the poster i rip it off the wall and shove it in my pants pocket before heading back to the nurses station on my floor,

i get to the nurses station and see kol the surgeon who seemed to want to flirt with bonnie in any situation "morning kol" i say walking up to him "morning hows my darling ex patient doing" "good get to go home today" i say "now thats something to celebrate so dont be so glum about it" i shake my head "no its not that, i was just wondering when i will be able to get back to exercising" "well you should be able to do some light work out not to strenuous though because you still have stitches and fractures but im sure a 30 minute walk should be fine" im about to reply when i see La'verne stepping out of the office "hey there you are i was starting to think you had already left" "oh no baby, but i am about to leave" "here, take these" i say passing her 2 cups of coffee and a muffin "whats this for" "well, i was getting coffee for me and the girls and thought why not, so theres a coffee for you decaf because i know your gonna take a nap when you get home a black coffee and muffin for richard because your always complaining that he's not eating enough breakfast" "and wheres mine" kol says to "child, you didnt have to do that, im gonna miss seeing you around here, promise you'll come and visit baby" i smile in the hug "sure i stop by when i have appiontments or if im near by but any way you should get going, or that husband of yours is gonna be forced to drive off with out you" i say "yeah he'll be inlove with you for getting him these, but take care baby" with a flur and a peck on the cheek she was out of there while i was left walking back to my room with kol.

"every ones gonna miss you around here" "im gonna miss them too" thinking of La'verne and the intern april "how did you do it" "do what kol" "get every body to love you so fast, you barely spoke for 3 days" ignoring the last comment i just shrug "i didnt do anything people just like me, im nice" throwing him a smirk "you should try it some time" to which he just laughs "ah now why would i do that darling when being me works fine" "not with bonnie it doesnt" then his smirk falters "kol can i give you some advice, go easy on her if all you want is one thing than stop but if your serious about wanting to get to know her then just do the baby steps thing, were not as strong as we look" with that i leave him in the hall before slipping back into my room and waking the girls up.

Later on that day-

are you sure about this care" bonnie ask from where we stood at the entrance of a gym "as i'll ever be" "but cage fighting" "bon i just spent 2 weeks in the hospital because i dont know how to defend myself properly and cage fighting is bad ass, and i never want to be put in a situation where i cant defend myself its not like im going to compete in anything i just want to know how to" with a small smile from her we walk into the gym.

the front of the gym was open and light modern lamps clung to the wall , art hung to the wall and two chairs were made into a small seating area by the window there where double doors next to the reception desk and a door to the side,

i adjusted my sunglasses and walked up to the front desk to address the man behind, he was dark skinned but incredibly attractive, "hello i was wondering if this was the place that your meant to go for the flyer" i ask causing him to look up from the computer screen that held his attention "hello gorgeous and what flyer might that be" i pulled the crumpled flyer from my back jeans pocket and passed it over to him after trying to straighten it as possible "ah yes this is the place although are you sure you want to sign up for this class" i nod "really okay but you dont really seem the type we have a class about to prepare if you want you could sit in and get more of an opinion, then if you still want to sign up then you can, sound good doll" "yeah sure will i have to participate" "if you want to" i nod and he tells me where to go.

me and bonnie walk in through the double doors and walk toward the back where the class is separated from the rest of the gym by a glass wall that at first looks like a mirror but from in the room you can see the other side of the gym,

there is only about 6 there apart from me and bonnie who go and sit on the bleachers at the back, we're the only females in the room the males giving me and bonnie the once over look before looking at each other appreciatively a couple making crude remarks.

"are you sure you want to do this, we could just go home where I'm sure kat's murdering the thankyou pie" she said referring to their surprises that i had spent a day on which i was right they loved even if I didnt get a good chance at seeing there faces having been in hospital for that time "yeah im sure, and im sure it wont be that bad" "its Katherine" that causes me to laugh ending with a slight wince from my ribs "even if it turns out bad theirs always Chinese, and i thought she was just making a pasta bake" i say trying to defend her "and i repeat again its Katherine, she burns water" that causes me to laugh despite the pain in my ribs i cant stop laughing.

"hello are we interrupting something, love" the accent gets me to stop and turn to find where it came from 'oh god hes hot' is my first thought "no sorry" bonnie says quickly while im left staring "is there any reason you ladies are in my class" 'oh god that accent i want to' i stop my train of thought from the next words fly out of his mouth "because i think you made a wrong turn, your looking for yoga, or where you to just shopping and thought it would be fun to come join a class that you wont be able to keep up in" i cant help but snort at his pretencious attitude, glad for the sung glasses to cover up my earlier check out.

"yeah thats what it was" his head snaps to mine "what was that love" "oh you heard that" "of course i did love i have ears" "oh you mean you can hear over you preposterous sized ego" saying that to him felt good like it was some thing the old caroline would say which had an automatic smile place its way on my face "its not the only thing thats a preposterous size" he says with a wink that causes the men to bicker but me and bonnie to grimace.

after about half an hour of watching him and teach the lads some basic steps im engrossed watching them move "are you sure about this care" "sorry lads but we seem to have yet another interruption from the chatty kathys at the back, what was it this time" "she was just asking if i was sure i wanted to do something like this" i reply that causes his eyebrow to quirk up and a smirk to stretch on his face "and what did you say" "that im sure" "well why dont you come down and join us for the rest of the time" "sure" i say "care no you cant" bonnie says grabbing my arm "it will be fine bonnie" "care you just got out today i do not feel like going back again this soon be smart about this and sit out until the doctor says its okay" "anytime now ladies, i'm sure what ever cosmetic surgery you had will be fine for half an hour" "bon, i spoke to kol today i asked him, he said it will be fine for half an hour if i keep it light, trust me i dont want to go back any time soon" with that i take away my arm and climb over the first bench and walk onto the mat.

"im ready" "are you sure love because it seems like you forgot something, or are you just sensitive to light" he says pointing to my sunglasses I inwardly curse "i can do it with them on" "not in my class, you wont be able to see properly" "look there sunglasses not a bloody blindfold i can see with them on, now your the one keeping the class waiting" he glowers at me before saying begin.

half way through bonnies storming onto the mat "care thats enough" "carry on boys ignore the drama" i stand and look at bonnie "what do you think your doing" "stopping you before you hurt yourself" "its half an hour bon and ive only done 20 minutes, im fine" "you've touched you side about 20 times already" "so, its uncomfortable im not used to this position, back off okay" "she said shes fine so leave her to it its not like she'll be back next week" he says before taking my sunglasses of my face he seems to look at the bruises for a second with confusion before he comes to a conclusion and smirks "like i said no sunglasses in the building" i scowl at him before carrying on with the excercise for the rest of the class.

i walk over to bonnie who is immediately on me "bon stop okay" "no i just want to check" "okay if i let you check will you not do it here" "fine" with that i pick up my bag "he's got my sunglasses still hasn't he" i ask bonnie who nods i walk over to him and hold my hand out "whats that for" he ask pointing to my out stretched hand "you have my sunglasses" "and" "and i would like them back please" "no" "no, are you serious give me my sunglasses" my anger rising "no, now what are you going to do about it sweetheart" he says taking a step towards me, fear rising aswell as my anger "what do you mean what am i gonna do about it" i ask looking at him "do you expect me to fight you for them or something" i watch as he cocks his head to the side "sure why not" "im not going to fight you for them, i dont fight" "then why are you here then sweetheart if for not to fight" "i came to learn how to fight, not to actually fight" he smirks at me before reaching into his pocket and pulling out my glasses "fine, take your glasses, wouldn't want people to know you had a nose job now would we princess" he thinks the bruises are from a nose job the surprise hits me quickly causing him to smirk "a nose perfect like that doesnt come naturally now sweetheart" "ah thanks" i say and grab my sunglasses.

and walk away and meet bonnie "say goodbye to the ladies boys you wont see them again" i hear him say causing me to turn and lock eyes with him "you dont think i'll be back do you" "why would i you can barely keep up and you definately wont be back when i comes to actually having to fight some one, wouldnt want to ruin your perfectly made nose now would we" "asshole" i say before walking away and heading home not before signing up with marcel for the classes.

when i get home i sit down and with the help of bonnie tell Katherine all about the lesson and she agrees with bonnie but i hold strong determind to go back when the phone rings "hello" 'hey caroline im glad your home, how you settling in" "hey alaric im good" ' hows the girls' " they're good ,they say hi, what can i do for you ric" 'tell them hello from me to, i was ringing actually because i just had to fire 2 of my staff and i was thinking who do i know that knows a lot about guns and is in need of a job and i thought of you' "really, that would be awesome how many days would you want me there" i ask 'well how about you come in on monday and we'll go through everything and work out days' "yeah sure, what time" '9'o'clock hows that sound' "perfect, have a good night ric" 'you too' with that we hung up before i turn to look at the girls.

"what was that all about" Katherine ask "Alaric just offered me a job at the range" i watch as they smile "thats great, care" "one down 2 to go" katherine says.

i smile happy that im home and recovering and have just found a job to work with people i already get on with, even if tyler is still out there right now i wont allow myself to think about him or what he did that day i'll just concentrate on what ive got going on right now which is a movie and home made pizza.


	6. Chapter 6

The Mikealson's

_**Elijah p.o.v, **_

it had been a month since my talk with Katherine my mind still going back to that day her voice still haunting me, 'you like control, because if you control every one and take on everyone else's problems then, you have an excuse for not living your life, because thats what your afraid of, living your life, because if you live your life and something goes wrong then you cant have anyone else to pin the blame on except yourself' "and what do think i should do about that' 'do something you secretly want to do, but it has to be for you not for any one else but because you want i-' i had cut her of by placing my lips on hers and kissed her with everything i had she was stunned at first before she responded but when i pulled her with me into a janitors closet and started to kiss along her jaw she pulled back and left the room when i tried to stop her she shouted at me and after that i havent been able to not think about her.

i saw her earlier flirting and it made my blood boil, which brings me to the now.

she had just had an ultrasound and i took over the oppiontment,

"these are just some routine questions and you'll be on your way" i watch as she nods while holding a tight grip on the examination bed.

"any health conditions we dont know about" "no" "what about the father of the child any conditions that could be passed onto the child" she freezes but shakes her head "are you sure" "no" "what do you mean no" "i dont know if he has any conditions" "do you have a contact information-" "no" "do you know the father of the child" "yes" "have you considered asking him" "no" "why would you not ask him" "i said no, next question" "are you sexually active" "not that its any of your business but not at the moment" "how many sexual partners have you had in the past 6 months" "what type of question is that" "its an important one Miss Pierce" "fine in the last 6 months 3" the thought of her not knowing the father crosses my mind "do you know for certain who the father is" "yes" "please elaborate" "he i-was the only one to not use protection and there was a gap" "why was he the only difference, or did the fact that you could get pregnant when you slept with him not cross your mind" she tears her gaze away and it angers me that im right "of course it didn't you probably where to in the throes of passion to not let that cross your mind, or perhaps thats what you wanted to happen" she stands up and turns her back on me and her whole body is tense but im so angry that i dont think i just carry on "was he that good that he made you forget to" the slap happens so fast that i dont have time to register it before i turn my head back to her

she has tears falling out of her eyes and it takes me a second to realize the words shes shouting at me "screw you, who do you think you are, you think you can force me to answer these question about why i ended up pregnant because i was as you put it in the throes of passion, well you really want to know" "yes please tell me how good he was" "you want to know how good he was, he was great, yeah great and knocking me unconcious and tying me up before raping me! yeah he was so great that i cant stand being in the dark for more then 10 seconds before i can feel everything all over again, yeah he was so great that when a guy i actually could of liked kissed me that as soon as we were in a dark room i could feel him, his hands on me, instead of yours! yeah if you call that great then hell he was bloody fantastic" my heart stops and guilt crashes on me like a tidal wave i watch as bonnie and caroline storm in the room and drag her out.

"wait" i call out as shes just walking out of the room "im so sorry please let" "screw you" katherines voice calls out "i think you've done enough" caroline says before following bonnie as she drags her away.

ignoring the stares of several nurses i throw the clip board across the room before hanging my head down in shame and striding out of the room to get a much needed drink.

_**kol's p.o.v, **_

i finished my shift and head to the bar where i find elijah drinking with klaus looking remorseful "what did you do brother" at the sound of my voice both there heads snap up "i didnt do anything kol" "not you nik, elijah" "oh, he was half way like this 10 minutes ago when i got here" nik says as i take a seat and signal for a drink.

"what are you talking about" "im talking about the fact that you had a very loud arguement with a patient which resulted in her freinds taking her away to leave you to flip out and throw things for a whole group of gossiping nurses to see now what did you do, and more importantly who was it" "Katherine Pierce, and it was just a clip board" katherine pierce the name rings a bell "what friends did she have with her, was there a dark skinned beauty" he nods and my mind makes the connections "so what did bonnie say to you then to tell you off" "it wasnt her it was the blonde one" "caroline, jesus christ brother who pissed off care, how is that even possible, shes too friendly, every one loves her, La'verne, who you know barely loves any one, and it took her a whole year to warm up to me, a record in any case, fell for her charms in 2 bloody days, what did you say that was so bad" i say completely intrigued

"caroline wasnt mad at me she just warned me off from following katherine out" "what did you do" klaus ask "i accused her of some very un goodly things when it turns out i didnt have a leg to stand on and i have no idea what to do" "you like her brother dont you" "did something happen between you two" klaus asks i thank the bartender for my drink and tip the waitress who offers me a seductive smirk before walking away.

"we kissed, and then she ran away" i couldnt help in i almost spat my drink over klaus "bloody hell Lijah shes your patient I'm impressed" "she wont be anymore" "what did you do" i ask "he became jealous didnt you brother, I'm sure she forgive you" nik says clasping a hand on his shoulder "i wouldnt , not for what i said" "what did you say" "i cant tell you that you know that kol" i sigh knowing hes right but wanting to know badly what it was "fine" "you should talk to her" i watch as he shakes his head

"i dont know when i'll next see her if i will see he again" "she'll most likely be with care tomorrow" "why would she be with her friend" "carolines getting her stitches out tomorrow, you know these girls always come in threes" i say not bothering to take out the bitterness from the last part

"is that bitterness i hear brother" nik ask with a smirk "no" he raises an eyebrow at me giving me the same look that he used to give me when he wanted me to confess to something as a child i sigh when elijah starts doing the same knowing i wont have an option "I - uh - I want to ask her friend bonnie out but there always together and she doesnt give me the time of the day" "brother are you loosing your charm" nik says with a smirk "no, she will cave im sure of it".

_**klaus p.o.v,**_

I was still feeling the effects of the drinking binge and if the head ache wasn't proof enough then having a very hung over Elijah hanging off the couch his hand in his own sick it was a clear sign for me to cut him off after he starts his tribute to the pointer sisters.

I walk in to the gym, and nod to Haley who has just taken the job as our new receptionist "your late" "i know i know, every one here yet" "yeah part from the girl" i smirk "maybe she's finally given up, knew i could break her, she's not cut out for this, it was just a matter of time" "oh really, you think you have that much power over me" i hear her honey sweet voice behind me causing me to look up to where she stands by the door.

i take in her appearance, her tennis shoes that had seen a lot of paint has me slightly intrigued her work out shorts make her toned legs look like there a mile high and the strokes T is another thing that surprises me, something that she keeps doing "ah, still not giving up i see" "well i dont like to give up, Especially when im going to win, so when you've finished gossiping like a 14 year old girl, I'll be with the lads ready for what you decide I cant do" i watch as she walks towards the door "because i love the look on your face when I prove you wrong" with a smirk she disappears onto the gym floor.

"dude, you have it bad" i turn to look at haley "what" "ask her out already" that throws me back I dont date thats not what i do, yes i wouldnt mind warming her bed for a night but nothing more, "you dont know what your talking about" i say "please you think i dont know when somebody's checking a hot girl out" "i was not checking her out" Lie. "LIAR!, you were so not obvious" i ignore her and walk into the gym.**  
**

"morning boys, every one here,good, lets begin with your warm ups " i take some asprin and as im putting my water bottle down i notice Caroline's shit has risen slightly and her stomach looks a little purple she must of noticed and pushes it back down before i can fully see what i was, shrugging i stand up and look around the room.

"alright we've been working on offence, but today lets start on defence, now im sure some of you have taken a few hits, and others haven't due to the fact they dont like to get there pretty nails messed up" i say looking at caroline as every one else does she looks around before snorting "you think i dont know how to take a hit, because I'm blonde and like to girly things" i raise my eye brows,

"okay you can go first and how about i take it easy on you and use Jones" "how about you, or are you to scared to be shown up and damage your oversized ego" she says making my anger rise to the surface "fine by me love".

she walks over to me and i explain what i want them to do, by letting her be the aggressor while i show the defensive moves to block her advances, then its her turn to take defensive,

she lets a few slip and i connect with her stomach which cause her to wince "i thought you said you can take a hit sweetheart" i say ignoring the small amount of guilt that arises when i know I've cause her pain "thats what you call a hit, my grandmother can do better" i smirk and carry on comming full speed she takes the hits but i watch as her eyes start to dim and fade like a dying person,

my hand flies out and she stops putting up any resistance her arms falling to the side while my unclenched fist connect again with her shoulder i watch as she falls to the floor like its nothing and as i try to stop her from falling i trip and fall but manage to catch myself before i land on top on her her eyes arent focused on anything just staring blankly,

"caroline, hey" i start shaking her while ever one hovers over me because of my efforts of trying to get her atttention her shirt rises and reveals some more of her stomach and i notice the purple to be a bruise.

"everyone take a break" i say then shout when no one leaves , when i say it again they leave, it takes another 5 minutes before her eyes start becoming the vibrant blue that they normally are.

she sits up abruptly and scans the room. "what just happened caroline" she refuses to meet my gaze which forces me to go to grip her chin when she flinches as if I were about to hit her again "nothing" her voice is barely audible "bullshit, what was that," i shout, she takes a step back "nothing" "whats under the shirt caroline" "what" "show me" i shout "what, no" "what happened," then before i know what im doing i've gripped the edge of her shirt and pulled it all the way up revealing a small pink line and bruises that cover most of her stomach.

i inhale a sharp gasp "what happened" SLAP the sound resounds in my ears before i feel the tingling spread through my cheek from the force of her hit my head turns,

i turn back to glare at her "how dare you! " she screems before i have a chance at speaking she continues shouting "who do you think you are, you have no right, NO RIGHT! screw you" with that she turns and storms out of the building,

my hand ghost to my cheek, before i run after her, seeing her on the phone out side of the building, i casually walk up to her but shes busy on the phone as i listen to her speak to her friend ... " bonnie, I'm fine, the hospital was fine katherine wasn't feeling well so i went on my own, the stitches were removed, no it was Kol who did it, he asked about you , oh please you know he likes you, what ever hey Alaric's here I'll call you on my way home, good luck with the second interview" im about to go after her when a middle aged man steps out of a truck and she wraps her arms around him quickly, before climbing into the truck with him, i watch with jealousy flaring, while my mind starts making the connections.

and i set off to see kol.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Klaus P.O.V, **_

I had walked around the waiting room for over and hour and a half and my mind was still running over the events that led me here,

i watch as Kol struts towards me extremely happy "what took you so long" i grumble "i just helped perform a triple heart bypass on a 2 year old that had a 1 in 5 chance of succeeding and now that that little girl is on her way to having a full recovery and soon will be a bouncing baby, so it was safe to say im delightful, so are you going to tell me what's got you in such a tizzy" he says with a cheerful smirk.

"how do you know caroline" good straight to the point i think to myself "she was my patient, why the interest" "why was she your patient what was it that happened to her" he pulled me aside and into a nearby office because of people staring at us "you know i cant tell you about my patients" "is she still your patient, seeing how your a surgeon and unless she still needs surgery, oh god she does doesn't she, thats why she freaked out" it starts to make sense until he speaks "no she's still not my patient, she was officially signed of today" "so then tell me what happened, its not like you've not done it before, so whats the big deal" i ask "you tell me brother"

i look at him like hes crazy "what" "well brother, before you didnt really care, but you've stormed in here demanding to know something when i have no clue why its so important to you" "i'm training her but i saw her bruise and im merely curious so now tell me" i say mixing some truth into the lie knowing he'll buy it.

"fine, but you owe me drinks" i nod doing what ever it takes to figure it out "i dont know what happened but i can gather some things" i stop and look at him giving him the look that always works "i came in when they needed a surgical consult, she was beaten so bad, that i honestly didnt know whether she was going to even make it, she had intense internal bleeding, 2 fractured ribs that from the looks of her scan has already had a few ribs broken before that had healed, a fractured collar bone, we managed to stop the bleeding, it turns out that it looked worse then it was, but all i can figure is that it wasnt the first time that she had been beaten up good and proper, but she bounced back pretty quick" my gut sunk guilt and remorse and even anger a lot of anger at how some one could do something to caroline,

"you said you saw her today" i asked "yeah she still has a fractured rib the other one has healed but it will take a few more weeks before that one will heal completely, and the same goes for her collar bone but her face has healed completely and the bruises on the stomach will heal soon what ever is going on in her mind i have no idea" i nod and im still trying to figure out how to make it up to her for my actions earlier.

" so now tell me how you know dear sweet caroline" i sigh "i met her and her friend bonnie, a month or so ago, her friend seemed to be extra worried about her surgery or something, and i gave her lip but she stuck to it and even after 15 minutes of her trying but she kept touching her side i didnt think anything of it, but her friend did and stopped her, she wouldnt take sunglasses off, so me being me took them off her face saw the bruises made the connections to the constant reference to surgery and the bruises that to me said nose job" he burst out laughing causing me to send an evil glare his way.

"at the end she demanded the sunglasses i thought she wasnt going to come back but she did show up the week later and after that and has been proving me wrong this whole time, and then i saw the bruises today and i might have messed up, i tried talking to her but some guy came and picked her up" something clicks and i look at him.

"do you think that the guy who picked her up did this to her" i ask to which he shrugs "but he looked like he could of been her father, if he had her when he was 15, but she didnt seem the type to have a daddy fetish" i say that causes him to laugh and me to smirk at the thought,

"do you know the name of this mystery guy because i only ever saw one guy come to the hospital for her" he says "leric or laric" i think trying to remember when kol says it "Alaric" i nod "no that my dear brother is a freind that shes apparently known since she was 9 theres nothing there between them" that squashes any jealousy i have of the thought of him being able to see her in private and be able to touch her.

_**katherine p.o.v,**_

i rolled away from the toliet bowl leaning against the bath tub, wiping my mouth with the back off my hand with a groan my stomach steel feeling twisty and unsettled, the girls were out, caroline at work and bonnie having an interview, things had been going really well lately and i was starting to consider these girls my family, not elena or jenna they werent my family, jenna stopped being my family when she believed elena over me after everything we went through together she didnt believe me, and well elena our relationship died years ago but still to think i would be able to do something like she thinks i did still hurt, but caroline and bonnie they were my family now, i placed my hand over my stomach "that means you two now" i whispered,

i managed to sit up after 5 minutes and brushed my teeth wetting my face with a damp cloth before pulling my hair into a pony tail and going to the living room choosing to forgo my job search for the day, its not like they'll hire a pregnant female especially with out me having any references that i can give, so i sat down and grabbed the remote of the table i was just about to hit play on greys anatomy when the door bell rang "oh for the love of" i said going to the door and opening to see a face i was not expecting to see,

"what do you want" i snapped anger seeping into my voice i looked sheepish and nervously shifted from foot to foot "im here to speak to you in the hopes of forgiveness" i looked at him still hurt from his words and accusations of me "no" "no" he repeated "did i stutter or something, i said no," i said "are you not willing to hear what i have to say" he asked his voice sad that sent an unwanted twinge to my heart, which fuelled my anger how is it possible that even after everything he said he still has a way to make me feel guilty about something made me mad, "no im not, because your here to clear your concience and no words that you could possible say could make up for what you said, so no i will not clear your conscience, as much as people like to believe im not easy" i said crossing my arms over my chest

he sighed and looked down to the ground before meeting my eyes "i did come here today in the hopes of forgiveness, and even though i will never be able to forgive myself for what i said to you, i would just like you to know, that i am truly sorry for the things i said and the way i acted, i was not in my right mind i was a mere fool and allowed jealousy to over take my common sense and also common decency , and for the hurt i bestowed on you i will for ever be sorry, it was never my attention to hurt you, i never wanted to see you hurt like that" i held my breath as he wiped a stray tear from my cheek, as i looked at him seeing the sincerity in his eyes the contact sent shivers down my spine forcing my to close my eyes as more tears fell from my eyes "what made it worse was the knowledge that it was I who caused that pain, for that i will forever hate myself" i forced my eyes closed and took a shaky step back closing the door and sinking to the floor, all my anger for him diminished just by those words, which made me cry even more knowing that with out the anger i knew i wouldnt be able to hold my up defensive walls to him,

_**Bonnie p.o.v , **_

It had been 3 weeks since katherines run in with Elijah and i had started my new job, as a call in house keeper, i didnt love my job but i didnt hate it either it helped pay the bills, i was just thinking about what caroline was going to be cooking with dinner tonight knowing we were almost out of everything, i was interrupted by his voice i knew who it was the accent making me involuntarily shiver "hello darling fancy seeing you here" i turned from looking out of the window to see him sliding into the seat infront of me "I didnt know you came to this coffee shop" he said with a smirk his gorgeous brown eyes twinkling

"cut the crap Kol what do you want" i asked getting annoyed at his constant run ins with me for the last 3 weeks "fine" he huffed "truth" i nodded "you" he said it so matter of a fact that it had me laughing "your serious" "of course i am darling" "why, you should know by now that im not like the girls thats just going to jump into bed with you so give up already" he seemed to consider something for a moment as i went back to staring out the window looking at the toy shop across the street my mind drifting to katherine,

"maybe i want different this time" he said snapping me out of my revere "please you just want to have sex with me just prove you can thats all i am to you a nother notch, a roll in the sheets" "no" he said it so forcefully that it shocked me, he leans across the table maintaining eye contact with me and my throat goes dry as i breathe in his scent,

"you wouldnt be just a roll in the sheets, yes i would love to see you writhing under me from the pleasure i would be sure to bring you, but you are different i also have the urge to get to know you, you seem to bewitch me," he leans back and whispers lowly that i can hardly hear "my little witch" i breathe out and shake my head "why" i ask myself more then him before turning "what else could you possibly want from me" i ask "how about a conversation, over coffee maybe" nerves rage in my stomach and my head is telling me to run but i stay and and agree, i start to get up "where are you going" "what" "you just agreed to have coffee with me and a conversation, oh and here i am and you and look whats this i have here a coffee you have a coffee, so now lets get on with the conversation then shall we" he smirks his cheeky grin at me that i cant help but let out a small laugh, "well observed Mr Mikealson, so apart from your observational skills what else should i know about you" he shrugs "what would you like to know" "why did you want to be a surgeon"

"i didnt" "then why are you" i ask "because i blew my Achilles during my freshmen year of college and, baseball was off the table, so one night i was drinking and some one bet me i wouldnt be able to pass college and be excepted to med school within my second year of college" he smirked at the memory "what was the prize" if he won, i had to give him a grand and be his house pet for a year, if i won i'd get his car and his girl" "so what did you do" i asked really interested in his story "i studied every day for the rest of the year and come my second year i graduated, and was accepted into med school , and my graduation date was his girlfriend" i laughed with him really enjoying his laugh,

"so why stick it out" i asked "because one of my professors who was there at my interview, found out my reasons for the whole thing and bet me to stick it out and if i quit i had to give him the car, I made the bet instantly the deal being i couldnt know what i would win at the end, so i stuck it out and found it interesting, so i studied and partied hard half way through the end my Mikeal told me i didnt have what it takes, so i also made a bet with him that if i passed and got my doctorate he'd pay for my college fees all my student fees and donate the money my brother nik needed to start his own gym, i won of course" "so what happened" i asked leaning forward in my seat,

"i passed top of my class, kept the car, got nik his gym and when i was on stage graduating i stood there infront of silas i asked what i had won he stood on front stage halted the ceromony and started to collect money from people, proffessors and even the janitior i think started to pass him money" "why were people passing him money" i asked confused "apparently they had heard about the bet and started a pool on wether i would be able to do it or not and he was the only one who bet that i would be able to do it, after he informed every one there of what was going on telling them the whole crowd of people about the bet, i asked what i had won then and he passed me an envelope, and in the middle of the stage infront of every one he said it i had won the oppertunitity to look the people who had bet against me in the eyes and know they were wrong"

i looked at him and let out a small laugh "that must of been the best feeling" i said "it was" after a while of just looking at each other i had to ask "so what was in the envelope" he chuckled at my enthusiasm "oh that i thought i told you" "no you havent and i really want to know" he quirked his eyebrow at me as i bounced in my seat a little "it was an offer to join his surgical programme here at the hospital"

"its good isnt it" "whats good?" "having someone believe in you" "even better then sex, so what about you bonnie bennett" "what about me" "whas your story" "ah well that you dont really want to know its not that interesting, believe me" i said taking a sip of my cold coffee "i dont believe that" he said

"well theres not really much to know, my mom left when i was 12, came back for a while around the age of 18 but was gone again after a couple of weeks, my dad wasnt really that bothered left me to my own devices really i moved to new York for college came back about 6 months ago met caroline and katherine and thats about it really" i said "why did you leave new York" "i didnt want to be there any more, coffee" i ask but get up any way ignoring the feeling of needing to be sick,

the waitress hands me my order and i with slightly shaky hands i walk back to my seat quickly passing him his cup and taking a sip of mine needing the burn in my throat "careful, there bonnie you'll burn yourself" i nod and place my cup back down "sorry" i mutter and glance out of the window "its fine with me, your throat should be the one you apolagise to, for burning the poor bugger to death" some how that eases the knot in my stomach and i laugh

"its not a person kol, it doesnt have feelings" i say "oh really it has nerves and can feel things, the poor little bastard what do you think his name is" "what, theres not a man in my throat" "well if you wont give him a name i think i'll have to , hmm lemme think, henry" i laugh at the idea of there being a henry in my throat "i thought you were a doctor, surely your medical books didnt have a little man drawn in side the throat on you diagrams" i say laughing "I am and i have a certain connection with your little friend in there," "so everybody has a little human inside there throat" i ask laughing "no, like i said your special darling" he says and he's so serious that i stop laughing and my butterflies kick back up,


	8. Chapter 8

_**katherine p.o.v, **_

I sat waiting for the reciever to pick up the other end "hurry up please" 'hello this is bonnie im busy right now' i cut her answer phone recording and sighing in frustration caroline was at work so i couldnt ask her, remembering something bonnie said earlier about shelia i rang her number "hello" 'hello, who's this' "grams its katherine is bonnie with you" 'no katerina' she says, she had taken up calling me katerina after finding out about my bulgarian heritage, while doing my tarot cards and apparantly communing with my dead great grandmother "crap" i cursed forgetting she could hear me

'dont swear katerina, whats wrong' i hesitate "i have , i'm bleeding, i think somethings wrong i'm not meant to bleed you know' grams had found out i was pregnant when caroline was in the hospital and on one of the afternoons i told her about how i was pregnant after i had let slip about its originality 'get a bag ready i'll be there to pick you up in 10 minutes just relax for me' my hand rested against my stomach the little baby bump that was coming along nicely 'like thats going to help grams' i think but say that i'll try.

"please be okay" i say looking at my bump.

"we arrived at the hospital and were told to wait which was an hour ago "what is taking so long" i grumble rubbing my hands nervously "i'll go check, just calm down it wont do any good" she pats my head and walks over to the nurses station, not being able to sit any more i stand up and storm over to the station hearing shelia raising her voice at the nurse

"im sorry ma'am but the doctors are swept of there feet you'll just have to wait" "dont give me that, young lady i may be old but you will get me a bloody doctor to see my grand daughter right now or i will find a way so help me god to make your brain explode" i place a hand on her arm "get me a blood Dr Mikealson on the phone" "miss there not even in this department" i send her a glare matching the one Shelia is sending her to which has her reaching for the phone "hello , Dr Mikealson i have a women here , wanting me to call you ,,,, she's waiting for a doctor to see her ,, no the E.R doctors are busy at the moment,, whats your name miss" "are you fucking stuiped katherine , gilbert" i say "language katerina" the nurse blanches at my tone but relays the message and wincingd a little on her side "i'll tell her, Dr Mikealson is on his way down" i sigh and take a seat only then remebering i didnt ask what doctor Mikealson was coming down.

hopefully it will be Kol but as he walks around the corner i knew it wouldnt be "shit" i say when he walks up to me "language Katerina" to this he quirks his eyebrow at "Katerina" he says as a question but the way it rolls of his tongue makes tingles go up my spine "its a nick name grams gave me, grams Elijah Mikealson , Elijah this is Shelia Bennett bonnies grandmother" he shakes her hand "pleasure to meet you Mrs bennett, what seems the problem" "i'm bleeding" i say clutching my stomach.

Caroline p.o.v,

i finished work and headed to the gym glad that marcel taught a class too and thankful that it was a day in which klaus took half the day off when i got to go,

I didnt want to stop learning how to fight, just because of what klaus had done, that day still fresh in my memory, not really even sure of how it happened one minute everything was fine but then the blows kept coming faster and faster and the trusted saftey net i had learnt to have took over when klaus had morphed into tyler and the i laid there in the haze remembering the blows that tyler would give out,

then when i came back from the haze it would of been fine i would of came back to be taught by him but he had to grab my and pull my like a toy and it was still to raw when he tried to do it that i had considered quitting but marcel had heard about what had happened and to a law suit had offered to take over no charge and gave me the days and times that klaus wasnt going to be there,

the training was different and was okay but i was learning more in the sessions with klaus even if he was a gigantic dick 99% of the time.

i was heading out when i noticed what hayley was looking at on her computer "hayley, can i ask why your looking at guns" "sorry didnt think anyone could see that" "its fine" "marcel's father is coming to town and its his birthday and he likes guns and so i thought to get in with my future father in law i would get him one as a present, but who knew there was so many guns out there" i laughed "theres a shop downtown that sells them here" i say pulling out a card to the shop "go there im sure they have anything you need whens his birthday" "in a month" "that should be plenty of time if your not lincensed we wont sell to you but if he is then im sure you can order and pay and just bring him to the shop so he can pick it up we also have an engraver there that can engrave something on it for him like a pattern or his name" she seems to perk up at the idea "really" "really" i say "great im sure he love me after this" "who wouldnt" i say laughing

the door opens and i bristle sensing him before i even turned my head "caroline" he seems to breathe out in a shocked whisper "klaus" i greet through clenched teeth "i thought you quit sweetheart" anger and attraction is boiling inside of me mostly anger though "what are you doing here" i ask "i work here sweetheart" he says coming to stand near me "i meant at this time i thought it was your standing night off" i ask "it is ,i left something behind, checking up on me were you love" he ask and has the audacity to match it with a smrik "opposite reason for knowing your schedhule love" i mimic his voice,

i smile when his smirk drops to a frown he tucks a stray piece of hair behind my ear causing me to shiver against my will "look caroline i want to" "save it klaus" i say turning to hayley "just drop in open 6 days a week" and brushing past klaus knocking his shoulder on the way past that puts a frown on his face.

i arrive home and take a quick shower before i decide to cook, which always seems to calm my nerves,

the door opens as its nearly ready "hey kat, where you been, grams" i ask surprised as they walk into the living room and katherine takes a seat on the sofa while grams comes further in the room "at the hospital" katherine says, panic floods my system as i rush to her asking her if shes okay "care im fine" "then why did you need the hospital" i ask confused "she was bleeding" "oh my god" "its fine they just told me to rest for a few weeks, no heavy cleaning and stuff, grams got to see the baby" i pout "your funny when your jealous caroline"

"have you both had dinner" i ask "no" "and saying that i should get off to start my dinner" grams says standing up from the arm chair "nonsense , ive cooked plenty and i wont take you going home on an empty stomach when i made pot roast, would you like a glass of wine grams" i ask when i reach the kitchen "well if your sure theres plenty, and yes wine will be lovely" "red okay" i ask when i pull the wine out seeing her nod i pour her a glass to and pour katherine a glass of alcohol free,

"wheres bonnie" shelia asks while im carving the roast beef " she left a note, dinner with kol" i put the plates down "its ready" i say from the table before grabbing the wine while they sit down, "this looks delicious caroline" "thank you" i say taking my seat "care i cant drink red wine" katherine says looking at her glass "its fine, its got no alcohol in it" i say taking a bite of my food with a moan shelia doing the same

"mmm its good care" she says placing her wine glass down " i know" "its a very good idea, what made you think of it" i laugh "well growing up with a mother in law enforcement it was harder to sneak her wine, so i had to get creative" i say taking another bite of my food "so one day when i was doing the grocery shopping i was walking down the isle and saw that they did non alcoholic and thought, that if it taste the same as my mothers wine i could sneak some of her bottle and replace what i took with the non alcoholic stuff she'll never know right" "how old where you when she found out" katherine asked "she never did" "genius" shelia says causing us to laugh,

"so did you get a picture done" i ask after a sip of my wine "yeah, its in my bag" "how did you learn to cook like this caroline" shelia asked "i sort of learnt the basics when i was in highschool , when you had a workaholic mother and only a few options for take out you learn the basics but the rest was because of tyler, he wanted the perfect house wife, the 1950's kind of housewife" i say with a grimace

"you girls amaze me you truly do" i smile my eyes glistening and noticing katherines eyes do the same i slip my hand in hers "whys that grams" "you both have been through so much and yet you are still so strong" she says wiping her eyes with her napkin "grams" i say reaching for her hand "not really" katherine says "no you are, look at what you are doing, this baby that your carrying wasnt made out of love but with the support from caroline and bonnie you will be able to do something to change that" "what do you mean" "it will be born with love and raised in it and that my dear is how you are strong, yes it will take time for all of you to heal but, in my book you girls along with my bonnie are the strongest girls that i have ever known" i squeeze her hand and cough awkwardly

"thank you grams" katherine says "shall i scramble up some desert" i ask standing to take the plates "oh no i must get going its getting late and i'll miss my shows" she says standing up "okay let me make up a doggy bag for you "what for" katherine ask "the pot roast, its great the next day in a sandwiches" i put the sliced meat into a take out box and pass it to her after a hug for each of us i get out the mommy book i've been making with katherine and we sit and put it together adding the new pictures of the day, talking about what we think is happening on bonnies date.

* * *

**hey guys, so i really want to know how people are liking this story, i love it myself these girls being my favourite characters in the programme and i just wanna know what you think, also if you have any ideas on how bonnies date should go with kol,**

**which will be the next chapter definitely i kind of know how i want it to end but i want ideas on what there date should actually be like i.e dinner and candles or something completely different.**

**love every ones feedbacks on my stories so please let me know :) x **


	9. Chapter 9

_**bonnies p.o.v,**_

Butterflies are fighting against the confines of my stomach trying to get out, my hands are nervously rubbing together, "crap" i say waiting for the door to be opened, I dont even know why im here or why I even agreed to this, yeah I've been having coffee with him nearly every day since that first time, but it was some how different this is a date date and i dont know why its different but it is,

I turn to leave when the door to his apartment opens revealing Kol in a black button up shirt tucked into dark jeans, Damn he looks good,

he smiles "about to run away are we" my cheeks flush lightly "no" I lie he invites me in and I take a look around the room, open space warehouse like loft, bar walls a few with posters hanging up a dining table thats made of glass, a giant flat screen and game controllers , brown leather seats, god why am i even here I'm just a maid,

"maybe this wasnt such a good idea" i say to Kol taking ahold of my purse turning to look at him "nonsense come on you must be hungry" he says before helping to take of my black over coat, revealing myself in one of kats purple dresses, that doesnt fit her any more,

"wow, you look great bonnie, pizza okay" i nod and follow him to the dining table "so how was work" i ask trying to fill the silence and quiet the rambling inside my brain "good, hows the cleaning bussiness treating you?" he ask "its fine, i get along with Virginia now " i say mentioning the co worker whos been on my case, "she still trying to palm her son of on you" "no, hes seeing some one thank god" i say

"did you make this" i ask looking at the pizza "yeah, its the only thing im good at, well that and i make a mean pot brownie" i laugh "your meant to be a doctor" "hey i was never one for the rules" he say making me laugh even more, my nerves calming significantly down,

"so hows maggie" i ask after were half way through dinner "shes great, if her test results come back positive then she could be going home soon," "i bet her parents are thrilled" i say remembering him telling me about maggie the 2 year old who he preformed heart surgery on "nervous really, but enough of that, hows Caroline and Katherine" he says taking a sip of his beer "they're good, Carolines forced us into starting this book, for the baby" "what sort of book" "like one with things about sonnogrammes and we all have to write a letter to the baby for when its older, things like about his mom and his pregnancy, and how big katherines getting, articles we've read, I swear Cares more excited about this then any one else" I say remembering her proposing the idea a few weeks ago

"its actually been fun, and Kat's taken to it really quickly, seeing how shes bored most of the time" i say finishing my meal and drinking from my beer "so how am I doing so far" Kol suddenly asks "so far on what" "this date thing, I didnt really know what to do for it, so if your not happy with a pizza and movie, we could drive across town to the restruant that should still have a reservation " "hang on, you booked a restaurant to" i ask cutting him off "yeah, I didnt know what you liked" "i smile at his nervousness "dinner and movie is perfect, although we havent even gotten to the movie part yet" i say "well what are we waiting for, follow me little witch" he says holding his hand out for me to take.

we settle onto the sofa and start to watch the movie, his arm snaking around my shoulders, cause me to become nervous, but i turn my head to look at him to notice him looking at me to.

my whole body is telling me to move to run away but I dont want to be that way so i push my head to his and plant my lips on his, Taking him and me by surprise,

His lips are soft and firm, I get tingles running through my body as he presses his lips back to mine in a faster action, heat coils in my stomach my hands feel on fire, I press myself against him hearing a moan escape his throat at the action, my hands thread through his hair, His running along my body leaving fire in their wake his lips attack my chin causing me to moan and close my eyes,

I feel the sofa on my back, my heart starts to pound in my chest "oh god" I hear myself say and squeeze my eyes tight, hoping to block out the image that wants to resurface, I feel his hand travelling my thigh raising my dress, and then I'm back to that night and its no longer Kol that is touching me but my attacker,

I push Kol back with all my might and rush off the sofa going straight for my things "bonnie wait whats wrong" Kol asks coming behind me i tense and turn to face him "I'm sorry I -I cant be here" and with that I'm running, as fast as i can, the flash back is present in my mind and i run faster, till my lungs are burning and my legs feel like jelly but i cant stop.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Katherine p.o.v, **_

"what do you think it will be" i ask the girls as i get comfortable on the horrid examination table "i'm hoping for a boy, we need a little male in our fort of estrogen" Caroline says from her spot by the machine "i kinda of want it to be a little girl, so that we can start a team of super females" bonnie says from her spot on the arm chair, "i kind of want it to be a boy, but thats only because can you imagine how we'll react when she gets all periody, i mean look at you two, do you know how bad it is to have 5 days a month with two grouchy bitches, living with you, imagine if its 4 of us at the same time" that earns us to groan,

i watch caroline run over to the display of a babies feet "what are you doing care" bonnie asks standing up as caroline comes bouncing over to us raising the plaster cast of the babys foot in a toast way "well then i here raise a _toes _in hope of getting that extra y chromosome's, to make our life that much easier in 14 years or so" she says giggling causing us to shake our heads at her childishness "dont you guys get it, i said toes instead of toast, that was bloody hilarious" she says completely sure she was funny at her play on words "what ever you guys suck" she says flipping her hair over her shoulder and putting the baby foot down in a huff, just when the doctor walks in,

Caroline and bonnie, and my eyes are glued to the baby monitor, my heart beating faster as i look at my baby, "would you like to know the sex" "yes" we all say together and looking at each other as they crowd around my head "i can officially tell you that you are having a little girl -" i smile and look at bonnie and caroline to see them both with tears in there eyes suddenly theres a flash and i look at the doctor who has just taken a pollaroid shot "sorry but its something that we do here when for parents when they hear the news of what they're having, would you like to see it" i nod and accept the picture, to see our faces extremely happy tears in our eyes "screw the y chromosome, who needs it any way" caroline says making us all laugh "we're having a girl" i says a grin on my face that hurts so much "yeah we are" bonnie says before we all start to cry, not even noticing when the doctor slips out of the room.

bonnie p.o.v,

I had thought i was successful at avoiding Kol that i even breathed a sigh of relief when i managed to exit the hospital earlier today and i just did the same thing when i just managed to exit the coffee shop, i began walking to the bus station, after everything that happened on our date and the countless calls and ignored text , i decided to avoid him, hopeing he will get the point so far today is the only day that i haven't received a text from him, which is for the best because other wise I'd have to have the awful talk of explaining why i freak out everytime he tries to have sex with me, and thats something that I dont want to do,

I walked into the baby store and browsed around thankful that i have just been given my pay check, i was at the baby grow sections when i spotted one that i just had to buy , it was so cute, pink with silver writing saying i love my mummies on the back and a little design of a heart on the front, the shop assistant looked at me funny, probably trying to geuss if i was a lesbian , my phone rang and with out thinking i answered, 'bonnie, hey where are you right now?' caroline says through the other end "hey baby, im just picking up a surprise for our little one, your gonna love it" i says smiling at the mortified expression on the shop attendance face 'bon, what, you know what never mind, you near the store' "yeah, did you need me to pick something up for super babe" i say while the shop assistant waits for the phone call to be over 'whats gotten into you, never mind just what ever it is bring me some, and yeah could you bring home some vanilla sticks please and fresh cream, were nearly out' she says on the other end of the line "sure thing i'll run to the store and head home, wont be too long, you know how i hate to be away from you and our little one for two long love you bye" i say quickly hanging up,

the store assistant looks like shes about to be sick "sorry about that, here" i say handing over the cash "you should be more leniant on how you talk in public" she says "oh, and whys that" "because your kind and your perversions shouldnt be flaunted about for any one to see," oh my god "my kind, you make it sound like i was having bloody phone sex on the line instead of a simple phone call, and for your information, there is nothing wrong with being in a same gender relationship" i say getting frustrated "i feel sorry for your child, being raised with out a man , or marriage its against god" "oh my god, there is nothing wrong with a child being raised in a same sex household, as long as the child is loved and taken care of and raised to be a decent human being then it doesnt matter, you know who i feel sorry for" she raises and eye brow "you and who ever shares your view on homosexuals because, your missing out on some bloody great people in the world and i dont think you'll be seeing me agian" i turn around hearing a few claps from some people and as well of a gay couple who walk out with me pushing a stroller,

all that anger had felt really good to blow up and once I got a few steps out side i had to bend over to cool myself down "hey girl, that was brilliant" a guys voice says making me look up to see the gay guys "thanks, it was meant to be a joke when she saw what i wanted to buy, but she just got me mad you know" i say taking in their appearance, baige khakys and nice shirts "its nice to see someone stand up for us gays" the one with cute glasses says "oh I'm not gay, I just have a crazy situation with two friends, one whos pregnant we all live together, fathers not in the picture so we are gonna help her raise the baby, we actually just found out its gonna be a girl and i saw this and thought it would be perfect, but i just knew that she thought it to be weird so when care, my friend caroline called i thought it would be fun to mess with her a bit, but then she went all gay people shouldnt have babies and I just couldnt hold back, oh god I'm rambling arent I" they nod "i do that when i'm frustrated sorry" i say blushing deeply "Oh god Kurt shes adorable" one says to the other making me blush, "well we just wanted to thank you and my gar dar told me you werent gay, but from us you will for ever be a honorary gay" i smile before saying goodbye and head to the store,

**_Caroline_**_** p,o,v ,**_

"see you later, baby girl" i smile and "sure enjoy your cake, tell your husband i said hello" i say before disappearing into the elevator, smiling from joy at seeing laverne again and having a chat in the staff room over a piece of her birthday cake i made, so it was safe to say i didnt see who was in the elevator until the doors where already closing, "sweetheart, what brings you here" Klaus says from the other corner "we'll seeing as its none of your business, but i was visiting a friend" i sighed and looked over to the buttons to see how many floors where left to go before i could escape him "look love, I'm glad i ran into you, i wanted to apologise for my" "unprofessional behaviour, or was it for the weeks of you trying to get under my skin and what was it oh yes break my and show me as the breakable girl that you think i am, tell me what are you really apologising for, being a dick or you saw a few bruises on me and think its the right thing to do, which one is it _Klaus"_ i ask turning to look at him, hating the fact that i still find him insanely attractive,

"both" he says "well, being a dick to me was fine I could handle that, but get this one thing in your head i dont want or need your pity, and as far as the apology goes i dont want it" i say turning back to the dial pushing the ground floor button repeatedly "_caroline!, _will you atleast let me explain" he says "whats there to get Klaus I dont want to talk to you" i say happy that were nearly at the my floor when he pushes the stop button on the elevator causing it to stop

"what are you doing," i shriek at him attempting to get to the button, with out luck seeing as he was blocking it "at the moment were stuck and not going any where until you listen to me" he says waiting patiently for me to speak, while i look at him angrily "now, are you going to listen to me" i just raise my eyebrow at him "i want to apologise, for the way i acted, but to be fair you haven't been exactly easy to get hold of, and i thought i would never see you again, I thought you had finally quit" "wasn't that what you wanted since the very beginning, you thought i couldnt do it so you where extra hard on me, and now what, I finally stop going to your session and you what have a problem or something with me going to Marcels class," "yes" he says "oh my god what is your problem, what in the world have i done to you except defend myself, against you" by now im furious at him "let me out now" "no" he says

"what" i ask in a deadly whisper "why did you start coming to my classes Caroline" i take a step back from him "because i wanted to" "how did you get the bruises" he ask again "none of your business" i say wanting nothing more then to get out of the elevator and away from him "and why on earth did you keep pushing yourself when you where severely injured" "it was just some bruises i got from falling down the stairs, no big deal" i try and play it of "bullshit caroline, what happened to you that caused you to need emergency surgery and to not on 2 broken ribs but also a fractured collar bone, I'm not stupid you dont get those types of injuries from falling down the stairs" he says causing me to stutter "h-how did you know about that" i ask "doesnt matter answer me caroline"

"it was nothing" i say "stop lying to me caroline" he ask's angrily "why do you even care how i got them or why i went to your classes" i say "it doesnt matter why i want to know, just answer me" by now i have a clear shot to the button and with out even thinking i went for it, happy when it started to move again

"you know what, you dont get to have every thing your way, instead of i dont know judging me straight away when you met me you could of taken my interest seriously, but no you dont do that because you know best right, and if proving you wrong every week i turned back up no matter what you decided you wanted to throw at me wasnt good enough you then have to get more inventive, and when i have a minor slip up you what become some crazy lunatic when i didnt want to share with you, and now that you feel guilt for the first time you what expect me to accept your apology and then what, you must have some major daddy issues" i say noticing how he flinches "thats it isnt it," "enough caroline" he says his voice icy "what your daddy didnt love you now you expect no one else to, so you do everything in your power to push people away, you place people into boxes that you think they are, and push and push until the meet your expectations just so you can what be proven right, you dont connect to people because you dont even try to understand them , so no you are not forgiven for what you did to me and from now on leave me the hell alone" i was so angry that i didnt even care that about 10 doctors and nurses had heard everything i just walked straight past them and carried on home, where a hot bubble bath was needed with a nice bottle of wine and maybe a marathon of the rocky movies to calm me down.

* * *

**so the next chapter there will be a jump in the time line and definitely more Kol and bonnie, the Kalijah and Klaroline will not be very featured in that chapter but don't worry because they will be back.**

**let me know what you think of the story so far and what you might want to happen to, because I love reading your reviews :) x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Katherine p,o,v , **

being 9 months pregnant sucks, Your swollen and cranky, every position is uncomfortable, you need to pee every 5 minutes, and now that its summer and its hot as hell and its just exhausting all the time, "Katherine just stop okay" Caroline says from her position on the deck swing "what I'm-" uncomfortable, I know, got I seriously can't wait till you pop the little bugger out because this is testing my last nerve" she says frustratedly I huff and cross my arms muttering a fine.

I sit still for as long as I can before I have to move again getting a growl from her "you try having a belly the size of a bowling ball crushing your insides and then talk to me" she looks at me "god I'm sorry its just I'm tired, and I know your tired too but after work today I'm just you know" she says placing her hand on mine "I swear to god these pregnancy hormones are making me soft, if you have tried this a year ago that face of yours wouldnt work you know" i say looking at her pouting lip and puppy dog eyes,

"oh you underestimate me kat, this face has got me out of a lot of trouble" she says nudging me with her shoulder I laugh and push her shoulder,

"do you think were making a mistake" I ask letting out some of my fears "why would you ask that" i look of out into the view of the nearby park and few shops you can see from her patio sighing "because, how am I meant to do this care, I know you and bonnie say your in this but, its not like this is a bloody puppy, I mean its gonna be a baby, a screaming loud grumpy child that is gonna need things, and I mean can we really do this, and what if she's born and all she reminds me of is that night and then what," i say turning to her tears in my eyes and hers

"what if instead of seeing her as a little girl all I see is him and i end up hating her, or what If I'm not meant to be a mom, I never did before and now that shes" my breath is hitching a little as tears easily slid down my cheeks "I dont want her to come out you know, while shes hidden from me, I can keep her safe and give her all she needs because i dont have to know shes just given it, and while shes here i dont have to look at her and see him, SHES JUST MINE NOW, but what if he finds out and they-" i stop because i can hardly breath and I feel something twinge inside me,

"listen to me, we can do this, you can do this, and you are gonna love her when she comes out because when its time for her to come into the world, shes still going to have that bond with you and its-" i drown her out when i feel wet pooling between my legs, oh god, oh crap, oh crap "crap, oh god" she puts her arm around my shoulder "its going to be fine shes not" "care, its time" "oh god wait did , is that your, oh god , okay okay we can do this" she says breathing heavily and starting to stand up and pace about

i feel the next contraction, at first it felt like what i had been feeling all afternoon but this time the pain is worse "caroLINE" I call practically shouting the last bit of her name through clenched teeth, she stops looks at me and I see her mind kicking in, she grabs my shoulders and forces me to look at her "Katherine I need you to breathe o.k just breathe, I'm going to get you bag and and get you into the car and call the hospital, everything is going to be fine so, just breath for me okay", I nod and start to breath as she runs about getting everything we need.

my only thought is please let me be able to do this.

_**caroline p.o.v,**_

"I rang bonnie she said she'll pick up grams and meet us at the hospital and, the doctor knows were coming, so just breath and its going to be fine" i say looking at her in the passenger seat, "care its, Oh God-" she strains her face and her knuckles turn deathly white against the door handle "breath ,were almost there, so just keep your legs shut okay you are not going to make me deliver this baby on the side of the road like a homeless person" i say anxiety dripping in my voice "hurry up, i want to push" "no you are not doing this to me baby girl and Katherine discipline your child, its never to early to learn, and right now teach her to not force me to look at your vagina" i shout glad when she laughs at me,

bonnie would be so much better at this then me i think jealous of the fact that its true, some how Katherine senses my thoughts "I'm glad its you with me care" shocked I turn to her as if shes crazy "what why" "because with any one else they'd be to calm and right now I need some one else to be freaking out, but please hurry" I smile my eyes shining with tears but am happy that i can just drive straight into the hospital, "we're here" i say not bothering to care about a parking spot i drive straight up to the entrance and park as fast as possible and get to her door like i have super natural speed or some thing.

"excuse me miss you cant" "shut up and help me get my friend inside before she ends up pushing out a tiny infant on my fucking front seat" i shout loudly at the security guard who quickly rushes over and helps me get her into the hospital, bonnie is no where to be seen but Shelia says that she was dragged of by some doctor I nod but there really isnt much time to question her about it because my hand is being squeezed to death and forcing me to speed walk to keep up with katherine whose being pushed along by doctors and nurses.

"stop stop i-i dont I cant do this any more she can just stay in there" katherine says as she stops pushing using my free hand i wipe a cloth along her fore head "yes you can , you can do this " where the hell is bonnie i think and just like i have magic powers she walks in and quickly over to katherines other side of the bed "hey, bonnie tell them" katherine says grabbing hold of her hand "tell them what" I'm a little mad at bonnie but i can push it aside until later, I mean whats more important then her best friend about to have a baby "hun you've got this okay, its one more push just one more" i watch as shes shaking her head but is pushing all the same time "come on you've got this" we both say both of our eyes connecting mine a questioning gaze hers pleading to be asked later "AAArghh" katherine screams, and not a second later theres one of the most beautiful sounds that fill the room,

"you did it" "congratulations mom, heres your beautiful baby girl" the nurse says placing the small bundle in her arms, "shes amazing" i say in an almost whisper hugging Katherine as bonnie did the same, my eyes bristening with tears that dont hold back when I hear what katherine says "yeah she is" and with that i reach over and hold bonnies hand as we all look at our new tiny member of our family.

_**bonnies p,o,v ,**_

I looked over at the tiny bundle that sat nestled in my arms wrapped in a pink fluffy blanket, god she was beautiful, her tiny nose and long eyelashes that are fluttering against her rosy pink cheeks, I sigh loudly and rest my head back against the hospital arm chair, closing my eyes for a few seconds before i lift my head back and look at Caroline and Katherine who are cuddled asleep on the hospital bed, looking cute too. looking over at the clock on the wall which read 4:40 in the morning stretching my legs I yawn and stand and place the baby in the cot,

I'm walking through the door when caroline calls me "just going to get some coffee want anything?" I ask around another yawn "yeah I'll come with you let our beautiful girls sleep" she says easing herself of the bed careful not to wake katherine who is exhausted.

were like the walking dead as we wait for our coffee to cool down "so where were you ?" i groan internally "i got here, but then Kol decided to drag me into a nearby staff room or something and was all demanding me to explain what happened and stuff"

~flashback Kol's office~

"Kol what the hell" I screech at him as he stands in front of his office door "I dont have time for this Caroline is on her way with Kat who is is labour right now you need to let me out, now!" I screech at him as I put my hands on my hips "no" he says taking a step away from the door "no" I repeat "not until you tell me why you have been avoiding me for months bennett" he says with 100% seriousness "Kol I dont have time for this I thought you got it when you stopped with the calls and texts" I say not wanting to have this conversation with him.

"I just want to know what I did, did I pressure you or say something" "Kol I cant do this now" I say taking steps away from him "dont I deserve an explanation" he says and its the hurt in his voice that makes me lower my voice "yes you do" I say turning around and looking at the small desk infront of me "then tell me what I did wrong"

"Kol you didnt do anything wrong" I say still avoiding making eye contact with him. "then what happened, why did you run out, or not answer my texts or phone calls, was I not good enough-" I turn and look at him cutting him off "no, no , you were amazing the dinner the talks everything was amazing, I just cant Kol" I say looking at him and I want nothing more then to grip his scrubs and pull his mouth to mine, not realising that I have moved directly in front of him while I was speaking "then what happened" he ask his eyes borering into mine "me thats what happened, I'm not good enough" he puts his finger to my lips silencing me "how can you think that, your beautiful, smart how can you not see that" I close my eyes at his touch and squeezing them tighter at his words,

Opening my eyes to find our faces inches apart I lean up and press my lips to his, In a quick farewell kiss that takes some of my breath away "no Kol I'm damaged, you dont want me you cant want me , you deserve better" I say moving away from him not breaking eye contact until I'm in front of the door, with a shaky hand I clasp the cold hard metal, opening the door "goodbye Kol" I say before leaving him there standing in the middle of the room his confused face peircing a piece of my heart.

~end of flashback~

"it was Horrible Care, he looked like I had stabbed him" I say taking a sip of my warm coffee she looks at me with a sad smile "why did you leave" She says making me frown at her question "what do you mean, why did I leave, Its my only option, he's better of with out me, Its not like I can go see him any more and what happens if I do and then ever time it gets too much and I start having a major freak out because he touched me in a certain way, I can do that to him he deserves better not some one screwed up like me" I say shaking my head "your not screwed up bonnie, your hurt thats all it is" she says angrily

"care, on our first official date I freaked out because a make out session with him went to far that it caused me to run for 3 miles until the images stopped, If thats not screwed up then tell me what is" she smiles her sad smile at me " why didnt you tell him the real reason you left that night, instead of avoiding him like the black plague" "because he deserves better then having the love from someone like me who cant even let him touch her" I say nearly at the top of my lungs that draws some unwanted attention from people who are in the hospital cafeteria,

"you love him" is all she can say I blink and lean back "no, I don't love him" I say ,'do I ? I think to myself "you just yelled out that you love him in a public place, bon" she says standing up causing me to follow as she starts walking away "I-" she holds her hand up halting me in front of the doors of the cafeteria "bonnie you love him and all I'm saying is that if you love him tell him" she says looking at me "no I cant tell him if I love him because what will I say Hi kol I love you but I cant be with you at all ever' no he deserves someone that doesn't have the baggage I do whether I love him or not its still not enough" I say my eyes tearing up and spilling down my cheeks causing her to wrap her arms around me as I cry, before pulling me into the nearest bathroom. as we walk past the stair well out of the corner of my eye stands a wide eyed Kol. causing me to gasp his name.


	12. Chapter 12

Kol p,o,v,

"whether I love him or not" my heart stopped stealing my breath with it as I heard her say those words "its still not enough" she finished and my heart crashed and fell into the pit of my stomach from defeat, I took a small step back but she saw me and her eyes widened "kol" her voice was barely a whisper but to me it was like she had said it through a megaphone causing me to stand still frozen in spot,

she loves me but whats not enough! was all that ran through my mind "hey Kol" Caroline said causing me to finally notice her standing there "Caroline, do you um think you could give us a minute" I ask not taking my eyes off bonnie who seemed just as frozen in spot like me "sure" she said before whispering something in bonnies ear that i couldnt hear before walking of.

"you love me" was the first words out of my mouth "you heard" I nod as an answer "how much did you hear" she ask suddenly worried about what I've said "enough, but not enough to understand why you don't want to give us a chance" she seemed like I had Physically slapped her as she inhales sharply before closing her eyes tight like she is trying to find a way out of this "bonnie you trusted me once why cant you trust me again, if you love me then why would you want to put me through this" I say not understanding why she wont be with me.

I walk until I'm right in front of her before placing a finger under her jaw lifting her face up to mine "bonnie" I say my voice a whisper as I see the tears that she was trying to hide from me in her eyes "Kol, I" before she can finish I push my lips to hers swallowing the would be words.

"Don't run from this" I say putting my forehead against hers "Don't run from me" looking into her eyes "you don't understand how b-" "stay! we can do the whole slow thing if you need, just I need you in my life" I say lifting my head away from hers to look squarely in her eyes "stop shutting my out please" I say putting all the urgency I can into my voice.

she raises her hand up to my face resting it against my cheek, her touch so soft that I automatically lean into her palm "Okay" she says her voice barely a whisper, but her words cause me to close my eyes before I pull her face up for me to kiss her delicious lips.

wrapping her hands around my neck as i swing her around earning a giggle from her.

Katherine p,o,v ,

"hey, where d'ya go" I ask as Caroline comes back into the room trying to be quiet "me and bonnie went for a coffee," I nod "how did the inquisition go" I ask knowing she would go and force answers out of her about where she was yesterday "good, she was with Kol" I nod around another yawn "she loves him, and while she was telling me he over heard so shes down in the cafeteria doing god knows what right now, how d'you sleep" she ask

"fine who Knew pushing out a baby the size of a football would take so much out of you" I say smiling at the small baby asleep in my arms "everyone" Caroline says causing me to laugh with her before shushing her to stop because of the baby

"do we have a name yet" she ask joining me on the bed he blonde curls falling around us like a curtian as she kissing the baby's forehead "yeah I was thinking, hey" I say as bonnie walks into the room "hey your awake" she says coming to join us on the bed "yeah now spill how did it go with Kol" I ask stopping her before she can talk to me about something else "I said I'd give it a chance, and then we kissed" I smile greatly and Caroline lets out an aww

"any way what where you guys talking about before I came in" she says changing the subject "baby names" Caroline inputs "yeah, have you picked one" she asks her face lighting up "yeah I was thinking, Nadia Miranda Shelia" I say looking down at my beautiful little girl before I look back up at the faces of my best friends "what do you think" I ask in the silence "beautiful" bonnie says "our beautiful Nadia" Caroline says looking at her in my arms.

I follow their gazes down, and I cant believe how much I'm in love with her, the feeling of utter peace floods through my body.

* * *

**so I want to thank Missycole23 for the help on the name, I wasn't 100% on what I wanted to name the baby but with your help I found one that I think is perfect, and also I want to thankyou for the reviews , The next chapter shall be up soon hope you enjoy this one.**


	13. Chapter 13

Caroline p.o.v,

It had been 3 weeks since Nadia was born and came to live at home, and those 3 weeks had been full of non stop, crying, feeding, washing, cuddling, cleaning, lack of sleep and late night walks in the park to get her to sleep, I'm not saying I hate it but the lack of sleep part is getting to all of us and after a week of all of us getting up when ever she cries we take nights shifts swapping on who gets the late night walks and tonight is my night to which has me walking down 5th avenue at 2:30 am in my pyjamas pushing the stroller which holds the adorable but wide awake baby.

"see that's how I met your mommy and auntie Bonnie, and then you came in the picture and well I would say your amazing but I think that would just go to Kats head and we wouldn't want that now would we" I say as I push her down the street sighing when I just get a smile filled with gurgles,

I yawn for what felt like the 1000th time this week before ending on a sigh "you know you should really be asleep right now" I say turning down a side street coming face to face with Tyler.

"Tyler" my heart starts beating wildly and so fast that it feels like its going to beat out of my chest, adrenaline starts to flood my entire being, spreading from vein to vein, My grip on the push chair tightens till my knuckles start to turn white, My breath starts coming out in pants of air as he takes a step closer to me, The street light casting an onmimous glow over his features as they twist in a smirk like smile,

"Miss me babe" he says I'm frozen in panic as he stands there surveying me my body with a lust full look in his eye before his eyes land on the stroller and my heart stops, Nadia OH GOD NO! screams my mind and I find my voice again.

"Is that-" he starts to ask when I shout "no its not, you need to leave Tyler, I don't want to see you I have a restraining order, the police are looking for you, You cant be near me" I say my hands never leaving the handle bar,

His face starts to twist in a look I know so well as he starts walking towards me "Yes that was a lovely surprise, coming home to find the police had ransacked the place, oh and now I'm a criminal for giving you what you deserve, Why are you lying to them to every one" he says now standing right near me "I'm not lying, You nearly killed me" my voice sounds weak even to my own ears "You know I could forgive and forget about your lapse in judgement if you call off the dogs that want to put me behind bars, and it will go back to how it was" he says tucking a stray curl behind my ear , I'm surprised I didn't flinch away with how scared I am right now but fear keeps me rooted in the spot,

"do you remember how good it used to be, we can have that again" he says but a cry from the pram brings me back to the now and has me looking quickly down at Nadia "no" relief fills me when Nadia doesn't continue to cry but Tyler's hand grips my throat and turns my face directly to him.

"no, are you really saying no to me" my hand tries loosening his tightening grip on my throat but he doesn't budge nor stop talking "You don't say no to me, Its not your choice, you don't belong to yourself you belong to me, You will always belong to me" one of my hands were desperately clawing at his grip on my throat as it was getting harder and harder to breathe the other still clutching the pram shook from my loss of balance making Nadia begin to cry hysterically as if she could sense something was wrong and was trying to be as loud as possible,

"you are nothing with out me, nothing but a used useless excuse-" his words were cut of by a force that knocked him away causing me to fall on my knees crumpled like a sack gasping for air, while my head was bowed I could hear fighting and people shoving and falling into things , Words being said but with the crying from Nadia it was hard to hear what was exactly being said, forcing myself up of my knees I wobbled my way to the pram "shhh its okay, shhh I got you I got you" I was saying as I cradled her against my chest quieting her shrieks to whimpers as I rocked her side to side.

Reaching into my pocket I dialled the police as I turned my back on the fight that was still happening a few feet away from us, my mind going numb only doing what I need to deal with right now, my main focus being on soothing Nadia and to get help.

luck seemed to find its way back to me as officers where walking by after stopping for coffee and heard the commotion that was going on and came round the corner one stopping at me the other running to the fight.

"ma'am are you hurt" said the officer he had kind eyes and a loveable face that made me want to trust him straight away "my throats a little sore but Ty-ler HE um he attacked me you got to stop him" I plead my eyes drifting from his face to the broken up scene of the fight only two men stood there now and they both weren't Tyler,

the other officer walked up and started to ask me if this was the man who attacked me, the back of the man looked familiar the curls atop his head also looked familiar "no it was my ex boyfriend" I say the officer nodded and called over to the man who turned and I couldn't help but let out my surprised Klaus that rang out at the same time he saw me and something about the way he said my name made me think that he didn't even know who he was protecting

"do you know this man ma'am" the kind eyed one asked and not knowing what to say "he's my friend" I some how mutter out of my still sore throat earning a smile from him albeit a small tug at the corner type smile but a smile nonetheless.

after a quick telling the police I would be down in the morning to the station to make my report and a small argument with Klaus about how I was going to get home I was on my way back walking home with Klaus pushing the empty stroller and me beside him holding the now asleep Nadia, in a some what comfortable silence.

"how did you know what was going on?" I ask wanting to break the ice, and open into a running conversation hopefully "I was coming home from a date when i heard the cry of a baby and saw you" a date, coming home at 3 in the morning he was with another woman for some strange reason a part of me an undiscovered uncharted part of me was jealous of that, but who would I be if I didnt know how to bury strange unwanted emotions, so smiling I wiggled my eyebrows in an uncharacteristic manner "a date huh, the kind of sneak out before dawn date" I state smiling at his surprised face "what was it that made you want to run, bad in bed or was she just a real bore" I ask curious about it,

after a pregnant pause where I was beginning to think he wasn't going to answer me he spoke "both" "really well if you found her boring then why did you sleep with her" I ask confused to why all men seem to think its okay behaviour, all it does is send mixed messages to every female on the planet when they do that, "well now what kind of gentlemen would I be if I kissed and told" he says with a smirk "you are so not a gentlemen" I say enjoying how different and light this kind of conversation with him was being "you do realise she's going to wonder where you went, you know when she wakes up in bed all alone most likely still naked and then she's going to want to see you again and when she doesn't hear from you will cry and most likely eat a gallon of chunkie monkey just to feel better about herself, but by the time she weighs herself and realises she just gained 10 pounds of pity eating and it will all be down to you and your sneek out after sex act and I mean really is it worth it" I say stopping for air after my mini rant about girl psyche "It was worth it darling" he says with an arragont smirk "I thought you said the sex was boring" I say now slightly confused "yes it was, for me not for her love" he says as we near my front steps.

Laughing lightly at him "ah but no sex would be worth the extra 10 pounds of pity weight, any way here we are" I say heading into my gate "we?" he ask cocking one eyebrow up slightly "yeah bonnie and Kat, any way thanks for pushing that but I got it from here" I say gesturing with my free arm "here, before I go i would just like to make sure you are all right" I nod and surprising him and even more so myself I step forward and place a hand on his cheek before leaning up on my tiptoes and placing a feather light kiss to his cheek "thank you for what you did and for the walk home, It means a lot" I say before walking up to my front door and saying a quick bye head in straight for the nursery putting the baby down I walk back into the living room and grabbing the baby monitor sit on the sofa my hand reaching for my neck as I sit in the dark.

Katherine p.o.v,

I stretched while yawning as I opened my eyes to the blinding light that flittered through my window before closing my eyes again, when the sound of bonnies frightened squeal had me leaping out of bed like a fire cracker before I ran into the living room, "what, whats wrong?" I asked a little breathless, scanning the area quickly with my tired eyes,

Bonnie stood in her pyjamas while Caroline sat with her knees pulled up to her chest looking tired on the couch, everything was in place "where's Nadia" I asked not seeing her "she's down for her morning nap" I nod okay before Bonnie brings me back into the now "what are you doing there sat like that" she asked completely confused,

Instead of answering Bonnie she looked pointedly at me making me start to worry "you should sit down, both of you" she says letting myself slowly relax I did as she said and followed Bonnie into a chair "whats going on care?" I ask confused about her shady-ness,

stretching her legs down she sat up and I couldn't contain my gasp and judging by Bonnies reaction neither could she, As we took in the bruises around her throat big purple bruising, before we could fire rapid questions she started to speak.. "last night I took Nadia out for a walk, You know to get her to sleep seeing how its the only way at night, I was walking and talking to her, telling her about how we all met, When we... Um ran in to Tyler" she swallowed the only sound for a while was the pounding in my ears.

"He started to argue with me, I tried to move away from him, When he grabbed me by the throat, I'm not going to lie it was bad, But Klaus you know Kol's brother he heard and saved me, while he was fighting Tyler police heard and came straight away but, Tyler got away, I have to go to the station at 10 for the report" she says finishing Bonnie got up and pulled her into a hug, while I sat immobilised , fear and anger coursed through my body as all the thoughts of what could of happened ran through my mind.

"Kat, please say something" Caroline says after what felt like a second my head snapped up to her face that I could see was fighting to hold back tears "how? what would of happened if he hadnt been there, Nadia was with you!" I say my voice getting louder as I continued to speak before standing up to pace back and forth, "I know and" "AND what Caroline, If he had killed you, what would he of done with my baby, would he of left her there to be found hours later, or would he of stolen her, He could of killed you!" I shout causing Nadia to wake up and start to cry.

"Kat come on its not her fault" Bonnie says trying to reason with me "well who's fault is it Bonnie" I shout at her, causing them both to shut up we all stared at each other until Nadia started to cry again "you know what I can't deal with this right now," I say turning my back to them "I have a baby to deal with" I start walking into the nursery trying to ignore the sob that I know comes from Caroline,

Trying to push aside my anger at the situation I smile at my baby and pick her up holding her close to me in the hopes that she'll be able to block the fear and anger at what has happened.

Bonnie, p.o.v,

"So they haven't spoken to each other since?" Kol asked as he sat across from me in his apartment "no its got to the point where they'll just sit there and be completely in silence, although she's finally letting us hold Nadia again, that was tough, I'm thinking about locking them in a room together and just making them hash it out you know its not good them sitting in silence" I say picking up my wine glass and taking a sip "any leads on who attacked her" he asks making me feel guilty about not telling him the truth,

Avoiding his eye contact I answer going to place my glass on the table when he catches me of gaurd by moving infront of me, Making me jump and spill my wine on his white shirt "Oh god sorry" I say automatically reaching for a napkin to press onto his shirt "no worries" he says taking me by surprise and lifting the shirt over his head, While turning to stand I notice a few scars on his back, not being able to stop myself I reach out and touch one, the smallest circle scar that is closest to me making him flinch,

"what happened?" I ask after we stare at each other for what feels like forever, I watch as more emotions flit across his face "you can tell me" I say wanting desperately to know what happened.

He sighs before turning to look out his large window "My father" he says making me gasp and stand up to move to him when he turns abruptly and the look he gives me makes me stay firmly in place "what did he do" to you? I want to say but leave it at that looking at him waiting for bated breath, "everybody has secrets Bon" he says eyeing me warily "you can tell me" I ask trying to ignore all the worst case scenarios that are running through my head.

Turning away from me he looks out of the window and in the reflection on the stained glass I can see his internal battle but I have hope when he sighs and starts to speak "My father is a hard man to please, When we were young he would be very strict, when we did something wrong he would either spank us depending on the crime we some how committed, he was hard on all of us but especially Nik," my heart starts pounding in my chest as I slowly make my way towards him as he continues "I got into trouble, broke a plate of plant pot I cant remember which, My brothers were away It was only me and my sister at home, he caught me and instead of taking the spanking quietly I answered back and he used his cigar to teach me a lesson" He says trailing of when I stand next to him "I'm so sorry Kol, I-" his lips find mine effectively ending my sentence.

Desire pools in my belly as his hands roam my face and back, I feel tingles run through my fingertips as I touch his chiselled chest, He turns me and presses my back against the cold glass before his lips move lower, I freeze when his hand grabs my ass, Adrenaline kicks in my system and I push him back , avoiding to look at his confused gaze I stare at the wall that holds the posters "tell me" he says his voice strained and I want to so badly but I know he'll look at me different so I continue to stare at the wall,

"bonnie look at me" reluctantly I turn my head and look at his worried expression "let me get a shirt okay, don't leave" he says I nod "Bonnie we all have secrets, but you need to give me something here okay, any thing" he says kissing my forehead before walking off leaving me to make a quick dash to my bag grabbing my cell phone I head to the bathroom and call Caroline.

"hey, Bon whats up" she says when she answers the call, I rush out and spill my fears to her as she listened to me rant on and on to her until I lost my breath and bent over clutching the phone in one hand and the sink in the other,

"Bonnie what did I tell you back at the hospital?" she says making me think back to her whispered words "the fear of the jump is worse than the jump itself" I repeat remembering them clear as day "see this is what I meant your more scared about what could happen but if you just get it over with then it wont be as bad as being stood on the ledge like you are right now, so just jump, what ever happens happens" I nod even though she cant see me "okay I'll just jump" I say more to my reflection then to her but she speaks any way "just remember that what ever happens we'll be here with wine and Ice cream okay but Kol doesn't seem like the guy to run okay" I nod and hang up,

Finishing my mental pep talk to myself in the mirror I leave the bathroom to find Kol pacing in the living room who looks up and stops when he sees me "Bonnie what am I to you" he asks as soon as I move further into the room "what do you mean" I ask confused

"What I mean is, I tell you things that I've never shared with any one before, I respect everything you do but yet you never tell me any thing, Its like you expect me to be an open book to you but when it comes to you its like I have to deal with the cliff notes version, so why wont you ever tell me whats going on with you" he says standing opposite me now dressed in trousers and a v-neck t-shirt that shows off his muscles in his chest.

'the fear of the jump is worse then the jump itself' "I met Katherine and Caroline in a group that I started to go to we met and became instant friends like were all connected some how, after a while the group got dismembered but we had stopped going to it before that, I met them 3 weeks after I moved back here" I say looking around for something stronger then red wine and spotted a bottle of bourbon and briskly walked over to it pouring us both a glass "okay I know you moved here from new York but I thought you new them before you even went to New York" I shook my head "no I've none them, since after I left New York" "okay I'm confused, why did you even leave New York in the first place, and what sort of group was it that you met them at, I'm going to need more information than that" he said gesturing wildly with his arms,

"The fear of the jump is worse then the jump itself so here it goes I will tell you everything but I need you to promise me something" I ask prolonging the inevitable "anything" "that you'll still look at me the same, as you did 2 hours ago" I ask , he goes to step towards me but I take a voluntary step back "of course I will" he says and its the sincerity in his voice that enables me to be able to jump "I was raped" a huge weight seems to come of my chest but panic seizes me as he stops trying to advance towards me and numbly asks me to repeat.

"It happened a while ago, I was out with friends celebrating and on my way home I -he grabbed me and I fought you know I did but he Knocked me unconcious" I take a deep breath and turn away from him as I watch pity start to fill his eyes and that look hurts me more then saying any of this so I carry on "I woke up in the hospital, the preformed the kit and I told police everything but it wasn't enough they never found the guy who did it" "Bonnie" Ignoring Kol I continue like he never spoke "a week after it happened I was back here living with my Grams, she eventually got sick of me mopping about and forced me to go to the meetings for abused women and thats where I met Kat and Care, they were the first people I ever told, see the police assumed before I met them I had never said the words aloud before"

I didnt realise I was crying until I catch a glimpse at my reflection and quickly wipe them away "the reason I left that night back on our first date, was because I closed my eyes and I couldn't see you any more, all I could see was that man from the alley, and I was suddenly back in New York reliving it all again so after I got out from under you I ran and ran until I couldnt breath any more" I say stopping my pace and gulping back the burning alcohol before I could turn Kol started to speak again.

"is that why you put a stop to us and me whenever we go a little to far" "yes and no, I thought that if I stayed away you wouldnt have to know about it and I wouldnt have to tell you and see you look at me the way you are right now" I say getting angry with the pity I see reflected in his eyes "how am I looking at you" "with pity Kol, and that is one thing that I never wanted from you" his sighs loudly turning around before looking back at me "you used to look at me and no matter what was the main emotion in your eyes there was always lust and it made me feel good, wanted again, But now its gone and replaced by -" I'm unable to finish because before I even saw him moving his lips were on mine in a hot demanding kiss that made my knees feel week and fireworks to go off in my head.

"I dont pity you for fuck sake, I feel sympathy and anger that some one could do this to you and that you would" he seemed to be struggling with what he wanted to say but I couldnt interrupt still struggling for air "I'm always going to want sex with you bonnie, but I love you too much to show you that when your telling me about something this bi" this time it was me that cut him off with my lips, because as he said the words something inside me snapped and I didnt care any more I wanted him most importantly I needed him.

we had some how made it to the couch when he picked me up and sat up so that his back was straight up "if were going to do this, then you need to be in control I wouldnt want to do anything that would hurt you" he says looking me dead in the eyes as his erection presses tauntingly against my aching core, love swells in me banishing any last lingering doubts, leaning into him I allow myself to open up and become connected with the man I love.

* * *

**Okay so how did you like this chapter, let me know, next chapter will be up soon hopefully, lots of Katherine and Caroline, also it will be Nadia's first jabs :) **

**hope you guys like this :) x**


	14. Chapter 14

Bonnie p.o.v,

I woke up with a contented smile , stretching my tired limbs before I bury my head back into my pillow, except my face meets a hard surface causing me to open my eyes and see the hard (very naked) chest belonging to Kol and the events from last night flood back to me , the long honest talk, the kissing, the great romantic love making that we shared all around his apartment, talking until 4 am in bed.

I'm lost in my thoughts until his voice snaps me out of my daze to find him looking at me "what's got you so happy" he ask his voice laced with sleep "you" I blush hiding my face with my hair.

He runs his fingertips up pushing back my hair before kissing me making my insides melt a little "mmmm..." the moan slips out before I can contain it causing him to laugh deep in his chest "what time you got work today" he looks around before settling back on my face "well its 3 now and I have the night shift so I got about 4 hours left to do something important" a part of me sinks that he's got things to do and I want to pout but manage to refrain the urge "oh... whats so important" I ask instead "why do you ask" "just so I know how long I have until I have to go" he smiles and sits up "well you probably should get dressed, the important thing wont wait for long" he says going over to his dresser

I frown and wrap the sheet around me getting out of bed "oh ok well have fun I guess" I say not trying very hard to hide the dissapointment in my voice "yeah see, its real important for well my girlfriend that I take her there" I spin round so fast not bothering to button up my dress "you have a girlfriend" I seethe at him

'how could I do this, I let him in...' "yeah she's beautiful and smart and has the greatest smile I've ever seen and I'm going to take her on this picnic so if you don't hurry up we're going to be late" he says pointing to the clock on the wall "I don't care about that, I don't want to know about your beautiful girlfriend how could you we... wait what?" I ask confused at his usage of we, he comes to stand in front of me and breaks out into a great smile "hurry up my little witch or we're going to be late for our picnic" he says kissing me quickly before heading out of the bedroom leaving me to my bubble of joy that came back with the last words.

Caroline p.o.v,

"Hey" I say walking into Nadia's nursery where Kat's changing the baby, she gives me a quick look over her shoulder before turning back to the task at hand after saying a greeting back to me, "it's been like this for ages Kat, when are you going to forgive me" I ask picking up one of Nadia's teddy bears picking at the purple spotted bow tie it wears, "what is there to forgive" she says blandly lacking as much emotion as she can muster, which angers me "KAT! for god sake I've apologised over and over, I've tried to give you space and yet you still wont talk to me and I really have no idea what to do to fix this, because frankly I don't even know what this is" I say gesturing between us.

she places Nadia back into her crib before walking past me and into the kitchen placing the diaper bag in the bin "Kat why are you so mad at me" my frustration reaching boiling point, she suddenly whips around "DYING".

Shock runs through me and I stand stock still waiting for her to elaborate further, "You could have died, and then what!, What would have happened to me or bonnie what would we tell Nadia about you when she grows up, or how will we deal with the fact that me and you have no one else, Yeah we have Bonnie, but she's got grams and Kol, we have each other, and I let you in and I nearly lost you once" tears start leaking down both of our cheeks as she lets everything out,

"Do you know what it felt like when Tyler got to you last time, We sat by your bed waiting for you to wake up, I saw you lying there and it looked like you where dying Care, and yes I was angry that he got to you while you were alone with Nadia but what I was more angry about is that he could get to you at all and you know that if he decides that he doesn't want you to be alive in that moment he will kill you, and I'm left alone with Bonnie who will have Kol and that's great but I will be without you, and where do I go from there, I can't lose you, I wont do it" wiping my eyes i surged into her hugging her whilst we both cried some more.

we were pulling apart when bonnie cleared her throat making us turn and look at her and ... "Klaus?" i said noticing him standing behind Bonnie looking confused "I see you two made up" I nod enthusiastically "she loves me" I say placing an arm around her shoulder.

"whatever, who's this?" Kat asks shrugging out of my hold and gesturing to Klaus "this is Klaus, Klaus meet Katherine" I say which causes Katherine to turn to me "Klaus trainer guy?" she asks cocking one eye brow up to me "yes" I say "nice to meet you love" Klaus says smirking at her and holding out his hand I watch as she places a smirk on her own face and walks towards him, holding my breath as she clasps his hand shaking but instead of letting go punches him in the face "Kat!" me and bonnie both scream "what was that for" Klaus asks holding his now bleeding nose "that was for what you did to her and don't think its been forgotten just because you saved her the other night" she says before walking out of the room.

I rush over to Klaus and drag him to a bar stool to sit where I can clean his wound, leaving him there i search the bathroom for the medical supplies and come back to find him alone in the room.

placing the box on the counter "where did Bonnie go" I ask getting out the bowl to clean the wound and filling it with water "something to do with my brother" he says making me want to laugh as he sounds funny "here, let me do that" he says trying to get the sponge, Slapping his hand away "no stop, just stay still I know about these things" remembering all the times I had to tend to my own wounds and get busy cleaning.

"So what are you doing here" I ask to fill the silence "I came to ask a favour" he says around my busy hands "oh, a favour" "yes love thats what I said" he says being arrogant causing me to apply extra pressure to his nose making him inhale sharply "well" I say distracting him from his nose "well what" "whats the favour dumb ass" I say not knowing why I did call him that "oh I need some one to come with me for a work thing" ,

I place the strips across his nose "what type of work thing needs me" I ask "it needs me to bring a date, and I was hoping you would come and be mine" my heart starts to pound at the thought of a date "look, I can't, not cause you and I aren't on some what good terms but I just cant right now, Pretend date or date otherwise" I say watching his expression closely, he looked a little disappointed but "no, no its fine love," "sorry" I mumble feeling guilty and start preparing to leave "in that case I have a different favour to ask from you" "whats it now" I ask smirking at him

"I need to learn how to shoot a gun" my eyebrows quirk up "and you came to me why" "your boss said you're the best shot in town and I don't do 2nd best, I go for number one, and you apparently are number one" he says making me feel that he has a different agenda but smile nonetheless "one condition" His eye brow lifts in response so I continue "you train me, because no offence to Marcel, but he doesnt seem to motivate me as much as your ass hat of comments did" I say making him chuckle "deal" "deal" I repeat then laugh again along with him "ass hat really" he says making me giggle even more.

Katherine p.o.v,

"what time are you meeting Kol" Caroline ask's Bonnie who is the other side of me "he's picking me up at 1" she says getting a lovesick smile on her face "you done it yet" I ask having my sneaky suspicion answered when she blushes "you so have" Caroline says picking up on it to "how was it" I ask "oh god it was like the best sex of my life he, let me be in control of it at first then " she trails off "oh my god," Caroline says fanning her self with her hand "I think we could all use getting some best sex of our lives, or if any thing just sex you know" I say Caroline picking up where I left of "yeah something hot and _SWEATY"_ making us all laugh but getting some dirty looks from a women sat across the waiting room for us.

making us laugh even harder, "here one of you take Nadia I need to pee" I say handing her over to Bonnie and getting up "Ooh I'll come with you" Caroline says standing up to follow me "hurry in case we get called in" waving her off we start walking to the bathroom aimlessly chatting.

something in the corner of my eyesight makes me look, and I swear I see my sister but the person moved to quickly for me to be sure.

I made it back to the waiting room just in time to be called for Nadia's appointment by the weird nurse with the red frizzy hair.

"the doctor will be in shortly make yourself comfortable, if you could fill out the forms now then all you will have to do is sign after the doctor is finished in here" she says curtly before passing Caroline the clip board and disappearing out of view.

"guys I think I saw Elena earlier" I say to fill the silence, They automatically stop what their doing and snap their heads in my direction. "what?" Bonnie says from her perch by the window texting Kol forgotten "what do you mean you thought you saw your sister" Caroline says from her spot on the doctors swivel chair where she was filling out the forms "its was earlier when we was heading into the bathroom, It was out of the corner of my eye by the time I turned to have a proper look she was gone or the person was gone anyway" I say shrugging "why didn't you tell me" Caroline says "so you could do what" "run and check to see if it was her, if it was what do you think she was doing here any ways" she ask "I don't know do you think she knows about Nadia" I ask my heart starting to pound with fear.

"guys calm down it probably wasnt her, so calm down its will all be fine" Bonnie says being the voice of reason just as the doctor walks in "your friend is right, there's nothing to be anxious about she'll most likely cry for a minute or two then be grouchy for the rest of the day but come tomorrow she'll be back to normal, are you ready to get this done" he says

I watch as he sets everything up "are you ready for this" I say to Nadia as I hold her in my arms I have to look away when he comes over and I watch as Care and Bonnie close there eyes and then I hear Nadia start to cry telling my that he's placed the needle into her arm "shhhh... shhh" her cry is heart breaking and makes me want to cry to, "all done" the doctor says, I turn her around and start to bounce her trying to stop her from crying.

"you all did wonderful, now if you go to the reception desk then the nurse will have you sign the rest of the forms" he says with a sweet smile,

As we walking towards the reception desk I pass Nadia to Caroline who starts to rock her to whispering to her about what the bad man did to her making me smile as I stop at the desk.

I'm just signing the release forms when I hear her before I see her making me look up and lock eyes with ... Elena "Katherine" she says spotting me her voice filled with surprise, I scowl at her "what are you doing here Kat" she says and I take a look at her, Her stomach swollen like she's in the early stages "your pregnant" It's the only thing I can say to her "hey Bonnie's gone with..." I hear Caroline as she comes up holding Nadia who is now asleep she stops when she sees Elena "hi, I'm kats sister and you are" Elena ask's I stand numbly panic rising in my system not wanting her to find out who Nadia belongs to.

I watch as Caroline stiffens her shoulders pulling herself up to full height and give Elena a once over her voice coming out cold "I know who you are, and what kind of person you are to, and believe me your no sister not any more, come on Kat were leaving, I suddenly feel itchy must be something in the air" she says and inside I want to laugh at her bitchy protective tone but I stand immobilized and let her slide her hand into mine and tug me away leaving Elena shocked in the reception.

Im unable to breathe until I'm out of the hospital where I promptly bend over to breath heavily as Caroline rubs my back.

* * *

**so just a little teaser, Elena will be in the next chapter a lot, There's going to be a few arguments and someone will get slapped. **

**let me know what you guys think and if you have any Ideas or thoughts regarding this story so far or what you want this story to contain in further chapters. Love reading your reviews so give me plenty please :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Caroline p.o.v,**

"Jesus I think you overestimated yourself" Klaus says as we walk towards the shooting range, looking at me as I limp a little "I'll be fine once I have a relaxing soak in the tub, and you really shouldnt be worrying about me when you are going to be the one who's sore if you dont listen to me and follow the rules" I say as I carry a glock 97 "now you remember what I told you" I ask again "yes I mean how hard can it be" he says "just follow the rules and" "I got it Caroline, trust me, its not going to do anything" he says I watch as he lines up the gun to shoot and instead of listening to me shoots to quickly having the but of the gun push him back making him stumble to the floor.

"are you stupid" I exclaim taking the gun off him "ow, hurt on the floor love" I do a quick once over before helping him up just to slap him again "I told you, and you didn't listen to me" he nods an apology "look I got the target" he says I press the button to have the target sheet bought forward "barely" I say noticing his shot had just nicked the corner of the target "yeah like you could do better" he says "I'm the best shot in this town I'll have you know" just as someone is walking in with Alaric "I'd certainly wouldnt bank on her keeping that title" I turn and look at the elderly man, noticing him being in his late 50's early 60's "oh, now this sounds interesting" Alaric says his eyes glinting "are you thinking an old fashion show down ric" I ask "of course, Mr huntington let me introduce you to our reining champ Miss Caroline Forbes, Caroline meet our new partner Mr huntington" "pleasure" I say "so are you sure you want to do this sir" I ask after shaking the mans hand "sure, how about we wager this" "interesting, what would we bet" "if I win, you have to attend a dinner function where you will be an advocate for guns" he says "and if I win" "what would you like" he asks I think for a moment and then think about Nadia "you put more money towards getting better health coverage for the employees of this store or any new store you open" "I look forward to beating you, one or two shots" he asks "2 guns 2 shots , who ever gets higher marks wins" I say "you get to pick the weapons" he smiles "how about we let your friend here pick him being a bystander in this" he says gesturing to Klaus "sounds fair"

we make small talk and I find him an extremely interesting guy "well are you ready Mr huntington" I say picking up the first gun "are you sure a little lady like yourself will be able to handle a big gun like that" he says pointing to the beneli 44 I'm holding in my hands "trust me I'm sure I can handle a big gun" "ladies first" he says placing the sound proof headphones on his head.

I line up my target and squeeze the trigger hitting the red mark "50 to Miss Forbes" he says bowing, he does the same and hits the mark too earning 50 points to, next up is a smith and wessen 460, I do the same and hit my mark rounding my score to 100, he does the same lining up and hitting just outside the 50 mark earning 45 points "well I'm sorry to say this Mr Huntington but I geuss we'll be looking forward to new health benefits" "you are a worthy advesary Miss Forbes" he says smiling "call me Caroline, what time is the benefit" I ask "you won, I dont understand" I smile "sir it would do me an hour to come and help with the benefit, plus I sell more guns if people want to buy them and how about we call it good faith" I say smiling politely "well then Caroline, it would be an honour to have you there and please call me Phillip I'll send the information to Alaric" he says walking off "well Caroline, I have never seen him come around to someone so quickly before , hes not known for being friendly, good job" he says walking off "you certainly are the best" Klaus says smiling at me "yeah well, any way back to work I dont have all day" I say smiling at him a few butterflies flying loosely in my stomach from the look he was giving me.

**Katherine p.o.v,**

"so, your aunty bonnie is being a little elusive lately and we all know why that is don't we" I say tickling her belly while she looks up at me from the baby seat attached to the shopping cart as we wait for Caroline to get off the phone, "that was bonnie she says that Kol asked her to move in with her" she says walking up to me "what" I ask "isnt it a little soon for all that" I say watching as she shrugs before picking up some tins of sauce "yeah, but I doubt she will"

"whys that then" I ask thinking she was crazy "because, its too soon, so we have nothing to worry about, did you ask Shelia about tomorrow night" "yeah she said she be round at 6 so that we can get ready and be out the door by 7;30" I say refering to the gala she's dragging me to

"you sure you want me to come" "yes of course, I dont want to go alone and plus its good to get out once in a while" I sigh and look at my wide awake little girl "look Kat, shes going to be fine with Grams you dont think I'm nervous about leaving her" she says as we start walking down the next shopping isle picking things as we go along "I know but she's my baby and it will be the first night I leave her" ,

"shes your baby" the voice I'd recognise any where says from behind me, stopping dead in my tracks me and Caroline turn to find Elena standing there holding a basket next to her protruding belly "Elena" my heart beat starts hammering in my ears "whos the father" "what are you doing here Elena" I ask not wanting to tell her about Nadia being Damon's baby "please tell me its not who I think it is" she says stepping closer "Elena you need to leave" I say stepping infront of her view line of Nadia "for fuck sake it wasn't enough for you to have sex with him you had to go and bring a child into it" she says getting angry, Caroline steps forward "watch it" she says her voice dropping an octave "no, do you know what kind of person my sister is, she fucked my boyfriend and then tried to lie to me about it" Carolines hand comes out of no where her palm connecting with her face perfectly in a resounding slap,

I hold my breath as she then leans down and grabs Elena's chin in her hand forcing her to look at Caroline "listen to me , because I will only say this once... Your sister has been through hell and its all down to you and your slutty choice of brothers that caused it, first of all she was trying to protect you and yet she not only got raped and stabbed, yeah thats right your precious Damon stabbed her when she was trying to get away from him, but also her own twin sister didnt believe her and turned the rest of her family against her too, then she finds that not only was him raping her enough but he also got her pregnant and it was to late for her to do anything about it" she says letting her face go and looking her over " and now that she has done the most courages thing and has decided to be a mother to her baby and she is the best mother any baby can ask for, so she doesn't need her supposed sister coming along and dredging up the past when she's managing to put it all behind her, so think of this as a warning to stay away because pregnant or not no one will be coming and calling her things she's not" Caroline says walking over to me "come on Kat we have to find a new place to shop" I look at Elena distastefully before following her out of the store.

"tomorrow is exactly what you need" Caroline says once we reach the car, that my back is resting against "whys that" i ask looking at her as she puts the groceries into the trunk, she turns and smirks at me "Alcohol, which you can now drink which means lots of it, it will be an open bar so lets finish today so that we can hurry and get to that" i smile "sounds good" as were driving out of the parking lot i catch the sight of Elena coming out of the store behind us but quickly look away when i see that she's walking towards someone.

**Bonnie p.o.v, **

"so how did he ask you" Caroline asks from her spot on the deck chair "I already told you that on the phone" I say exasperated with it "you haven't told me yet" Katherine says coming out with the baby monitor in her hand, I look up at her and ask how the baby is "asleep now get on with it, how did he ask you, when, what and how and all that, what was it they said inn school again" Caroline laughs "what, when, where , why and how" she says before I could which earns her an eye roll from Katherine.

"fine" I say when they both look at me the same look of well clearly written on their matching faces "it was last night at dinner, I had just cooked something, one of the few dishes that i can actually cook, and he made a some comment about me being barefoot in his kitchen, I thought he was joking, so i sat down and started eating and just said he wants me for my food," I take a sip from my mug of coffee, before turning to them,

"but he said that its one of the reasons and I was still believing him to be joking I mean we've not long been together he couldnt of been serious, but just as I'm about to take the plates away he pulls out this" I say going into my pocket to produce the key he gave me the night before "wow he actually gave you a key" Caroline says "no boy who gets a key cut if joking" Katherine says I nod timidly,

"so there he was with his key out and asking me to move in with him" "what did you say" Care asks "no right, its way to soon" "I said I'll have to think about it, I mean we've not been together that long, and it was all just too soon right, so I shouldnt move in with him right" I ask them still trying to sift through my own thoughts on the matter,

"do you want to move in with him" "I don't know, I mean someday I could imagine having both of you round a place that he calls home too but I mean" "do you actually want to do this" Katherine asks a look of shock on her face, "of course n-, Bonnie" Caroline asks as she looks at my face "I- I don't know" I say with a sigh "do you love him" she ask's me while Katherine looks on "yes I do I really do" they both get a look on there face and look at each other "what" I ask trying to under stand there matching looks.

"Shit!" Katherine says "whats? shit!, why shit?" I ask even more confused, they both look at me and I get it why they're looking at me they way they just did, I love him, I can see a future where we both live in the same house, I want that future,.

I look down to the brass key sat on the table and say the only thing I can "shit".

* * *

**so I know I've been a bit distracted lately with updating and such things, I've not meant to but I've had a serious case of writers block and I just didn't know how I was going to finish this chapter or all the other stories, Dare to Dare has seriously been a problem because of it being the last chapter and I don't want to post anything that wont be right for the stories , but that should be up soon along with updates on all of my other stories, I'm already working on the next chapter, Damon might be appearing soon but I wont tell you when , you'll just have to keep reading :) xx**


End file.
